Aun no me toca
by dragon de mala fe
Summary: Resumen: Después de la guerra Harry y Draco regresan a hogwarts, uno sintiendo la presión de hacerlo y el otro por la obligación de la situación. Mientras uno intenta romper las cadenas y comenzar de nuevo aunque sea un camino difícil, el otro se aferra al rencor y al odio y sobre todo a lo que mundo espera de él.
1. Rencor

**Titulo**: Aun no me toca

**Parejas**: Drarry, entre otras.

**Genero** : Hurt / comfort

**Advertencia**: slash/lemon/Rapefic No se porque me molesto en poner esto, si de todas formas las chamaquitas precoses lo van a leer. No menores de edad.

Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado. En este fic, el Drarry no se da inmediatamente.

**Resumen**: Después de la guerra Harry y Draco regresan a hogwarts, uno sintiendo la presión de hacerlo y el otro por la obligación de la situación. Mientras uno intenta romper las cadenas y comenzar de nuevo aunque sea un camino difícil, el otro se aferra al rencor y al odio y sobre todo a lo que mundo espera de él.

**disclaimer: **La obra literaria de la cual me baso para estas historias, es de la saga Harry Potter, todos los derechos pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

**Capítulo** I

**Rencor**

Mientras hace levitar los últimos escombros de lo que fuera la hermosa gran puerta del comedor, mira a su alrededor y evoca el momento en que el señor oscuro cae en ese mismo sitio, muerto por el peso de su propia maldición.

En la vida había estado más contento de ver a alguien muerto, recuerda haberse acercado al cuerpo de ese monstruo y delinear sus facciones con la mirada. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo detenidamente, siempre bajando la cabeza y rehuyendo de esa mirada diabólica. Ha inmortalizado el momento en el que ha levantado la varita importándole poco que los demás le estén mirando y parte en dos el cráneo del que hasta un día antes había sido su verdugo. Le afecta poco cuando los aurores lo retienen por los brazos bruscamente quitándole la varita de las manos, no puede apartar la mirada de aquel rostro destrozado y sonríe con suficiencia. Mientras es alejado de aquel sitio siente una mirada más penetrante que las demás y la busca entre la multitud. Como siempre, es Potter el que le mira intensamente y para ese momento no puede sentir por él, más que un profundo agradecimiento. Le sonríe genuinamente al tiempo en que es jalado bruscamente para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. No pudo ver la reacción que tuvo el niño de oro por su acción; pero está seguro de haber visto sorpresa en esa mirada verde.

Han pasado seis meses desde aquel día. El colegio está completamente restaurado y solo son algunos detalles los que se están terminando de arreglar. Los escombros de la puerta fueron los últimos en remover, mas por motivos sentimentales que por otra cosa. Se dejaron ahí en memoria y recuerdo de los caídos. La apertura del colegio está prevista para el final de ese mes, aún no se sabe si todos los alumnos regresaran, al menos mas de la mitad está confirmada.

Draco sigue ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro. Se sobresalta un poco; pero logra recomponerse de inmediato y gira el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada del guardabosque.

Es hora- dice la peculiar criatura y Draco no dice nada. De hecho no ha dicho palabra más que con la directora y con Hagrid) desde que ha llegado al castillo a pagar su condena. Siente que es un gasto innecesario gastar palabras en disculpas y disputas, puesto que nada de lo que diga lograra resarcir lo que sus acciones provocaron.

Lo sigue en silencio, bajan las escaleras hacia la salida del castillo y cuando están a punto de salir una voz los detiene.

Hagrid- grita la voz inconfundible de Harry Potter. Ambos se giran (aunque el llamado no estaba dirigido hacia él) para verlo bajar los peldaños de dos en dos y llegar hasta su lado.

Llegas tres días antes – el guardabosque le abraza con cariño y el ojiverde le responde de igual manera.- ¿eso está permitido?- Harry se encoge de hombros

Moví mis influencias- medio sonríe y Draco solo puede rodar los ojos. solo en ese momento es que Harry se da cuenta de la presencia del otro muchacho y no puede evitar endurecer las facciones.

Malfoy- y aunque ha intentado que su voz no suene dura ha fallado inútilmente. El aludido solo hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Después hablamos, debemos irnos- dice hagrid, pero Harry parece haber enraizado en el lugar.- Pásate por la choza para que me cuentes como te fue- y se encamina junto con Malfoy.

Pagando tu condena, mortifago- suelta a boca de jarro y Draco detiene su andar apretando los puños- que se siente ser rebajado a menos que un elfo doméstico- Draco sigue sin girarse, su mirada esta fija en los caracoleados patrones de la enorme puerta.

Harry- reprende el guardabosque, pero el aludido le ignora.

No contestas- Harry camina hasta situarse frente a él- aun tienes esos aires de grandeza, dime que se siente no tener padres, que se siente ser un huérfano.

Draco lo mira un poco desconcertado.

Harry, basta- grita la voz de la directora.

Basta, que- grita más fuerte señalando a Malfoy- este malnacido debió haberse muerto con sus padres, así habrían librado al mundo de la escoria Malfoy- Harry sabía que lo que decía era producto de la rabia y el dolor. No sentía pena por Lucius Malfoy, su muerte era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a la comunidad mágica. Sentía lo que le había ocurrido a Narcissa Malfoy, fue una mujer que hizo lo que creyó mejor para el bienestar de su familia y de verdad estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida; pero eso no quitaba que su familia había contribuido a la casi caida del mundo mágico. Draco frunció aún más el ceño como intentando conectar las palabras que el chico dorado estaba diciendo.

Hagrid, llévatelo-

Vamos, Draco - pero el muchacho no se movió, sus ojos iban de un extremo al otro evocando imágenes y a cada segundo que pasaba su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.

Su mirada quedo fija en el rostro de harry; pero sin verlo realmente. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás trastabilló cayendo de bruces sobre el frío piso. Empezó a faltarle aire,miró sus manos temblorosas y desvió su mirada a su regazo, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito agónico cuando un rayo azul le golpeó el pecho

Desmaius- había susurrado la directora al tiempo que el semigigante sostenía el cuerpo de Malfoy para que no golpeara el suelo. Lo levanto cual pluma y lo acunó contra su pecho. La directora se acercó al joven inconsciente y levantando nuevamente su varita pronunció – obliviate-


	2. Entre verdades y verdades a medias

**Capítulo II**

**Entre verdades y verdades a media**s

Decir que Harry Potter estaba en shock sería quedarse corto, mirar como su amigo cargaba gentilmente a Draco Malfoy era una imagen surrealista. Se giro para ver a su nueva directora mirar compasivamente al único sobreviviente de la familia Malfoy. Y por un momento creyó estar en otra dimensión.

-Llévalo a tu casa, Hagrid- minerva encamino al guardabosque a la salida -no tardan en llegar los del ministerio, no queremos que empiecen con sus mal interpretaciones si Malfoy no está ahí para la hora acordada.

El semigigante asintió levemente y antes de salir le dedico una mirada triste a Harry.

-Nos vemos después- susurro y él, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?, Harry- el chico asintió nuevamente y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá abajo?- Harry tenia la incredulidad marcada en el rostro.

-Primero que nada, bienvenido a casa, Potter- dijo la directora al tiempo que se detenían frente a la enorme gárgola.

-Gracias… mmm- quedó unos minutos en silencio y luego agrego- me alegra regresar- su sonrisa no era muy convincente.

– Pay de limón- susurro la mujer después de escrutarlo un poco. La enorme escultura giro y dio pasó a las escaleras, ambos se adentraron y luego de un momento, estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina del antiguo director. Harry sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, era una mezcla entre tristeza y odio "sentimiento que últimamente estaba presente la mayor parte del tiempo en él, sentía tristeza porque el director fue una de las pocas personas en las que confió y creyó, y sentía odio por que la persona que él conoció nunca existió, sentía tristeza porque no merecía morir así, y sentía odio porque había sido un mentiroso, un hipócrita que nunca sintió afecto por él, que solo lo utilizo, que jugó con él cual peón en una partida de ajedrez. Apretó con fuerza sus manos en un puño y sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle. – ¿Quieres un poco de té?- fue la escueta pregunta de minerva, al ver como la respiración de Harry comenzaba a tornarse agitada.

El moreno salió de su ensoñación para dirigirle una mirada descuidada.

-disculpe, ¿Qué me pegunto?, no estaba atento- McGonagall sonrió con condescendencia.

-Me di cuenta, le preguntaba si gusta una taza de té- Harry pareció apenado, y denegó tranquilamente, solo se la quedo observando incitándola a que comenzara a hablar.

Amablemente le invito a tomar asiento frete a ella.

-Como sabes- comenzó- después de los juicios a la familia Malfoy, Lucius fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida, Narcissa y Draco quedaron libres de todos los cargos; pero estarían arraigados en su casa durante un año mientras se hacían todos los traslados del dinero de los Malfoy a las cuentas del ministerio, después de eso- continuo- debían hacer servicio a la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra durante 5 años más, para posteriormente, después de ese término exiliarlos de por vida.

-No sabía nada sobre eso- contesto un muy consternado Harry.

-¡Claro que no lo sabías! si después de la batalla te fuiste sin decir a donde, pero ese no es el punto.- rectifico al ver que Potter iba a repelar - Me queda claro que no estás completamente empapado con lo que concierne al estado de Draco Malfoy.

Harry volvio a negar cansinamente minerva suspiro.

-Después del juicio, los tres Malfoy fueron llevados a su mansión a la espera de la orden del ministerio para cada uno de ellos. Nadie sabe cómo fue que paso, puesto que la mansión estaba rodeada de aurores, pero algunos partidarios del señor oscuro que alcanzaron a escapar, lograron ingresar y asesinaron a los padres de Malfoy. No puedes ni imaginar las condiciones en que se encontraron los cuerpos, Harry.

La mirada de Harry se volvió recelosa.

-No quiero perturbarte, pero necesito que entiendas que el joven Malfoy, ha pagado con la muerte de sus padres todo lo que pudo haber hecho durante la guerra.

-Lo dudo mucho- grillo el chico.

-Lucius fue diezmado, literalmente lo despedazaron hasta dejarlo irreconocible- Harry trago saliva, minerva se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana- Narcissa Malfoy fue..- se interrumpió aclarándose la garganta y se giro a verlo- fue violada repetidas veces y cruciada hasta la muerte.- McGonagall se acerco al joven poniéndole una mano en el hombro en muestra de amistad-Todo esto ante Draco, quien no salió menos librado. También lo cruciaron y aunque se resistió a una evaluación interna, estoy segura que también sufrió algún tipo de violación. Los sanadores no me quisieron decir nada.

Harry se quedo sin palabras. La directora regreso a su asiento.

-Su magia primitiva no permitió que nadie se le acercara, por más que intentaron controlarlo fue imposible. Estaba al borde de un colapso mágico por lo que se tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas.- sus ojos brillaron tras los lentes- se le aplico un imperius–

Esperó la reacción de Harry y luego continúo.

-Así obligaron a su magia a aplacarse. El chico fue inducido a un Coma mágico –

-¿coma mágico? pregunto curioso- ¿qué es eso?- la mujer volvió a suspirar

-Draco no podía estar consiente sin que su magia hiciera estropicios por todos lados. Revivía a cada momento la muerte de sus padres. era muy triste verlo. Así que optaron por dormirlo, mediante hechizos lograron alejarlo de pesadillas y recuerdos.

-¿Usted lo vio?- preguntó un poco inseguro

-Me llamaron para preguntarme si podían mandarme al chico para ayudar en las actividades de reconstrucción. Dado que ahora no tenía a nadie que cuidara de él. No podían arriesgarse a que estuviera solo. No es su mansión, no con asesinos sueltos. No pongas esa cara Potter- medio sonrió la directora al ver la cara de desconcierto del ojiverde- la preocupación del ministerio por el bienestar de Malfoy es puramente económica, si Malfoy muere, todas las cuentas se cerrarían y el ministerio se quedaría sin nada, como decía, en un principio me negué, más cuando vi el poder destructivo que poseía. Les dije que lo aceptaría si conseguían aplacar esa magia y lamentablemente la única opción que encontraron fue obliviarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que no me recuerda, o no recuerda nada de la guerra-

-Por el contrario, recuerda todo, incluso hasta cuando son llevados a su casa, solo se elimino la muerte de sus padres.

-¿El cree que sus padres están vivos?- pegunto incrédulo, recordando la reacción del joven.

-No, el sabe perfectamente que murieron, solo omitimos la forma.

-Parecía que no lo sabía- se quejo.

-También me pareció extraño, debo de preguntar a los aurores que le practican el obliviate, que es lo que están borrando de su memoria.

- ¿Volvió a Hogwarts, Decir, ¿presentó clases? -

Minerva lo dudo un poco.

-Si, para eso cambiaron el veredicto para Malfoy. Cumplirá su sentencia de arraigo aquí en Hogwarts, no podrá utilizar su varita, salvo para hechizos básicos, tiene prohibido salir de los terrenos, cada alba debe de estar en la choza de Hagrid para checar los hechizos utilizados, y para hacerle preguntas. Prohibidas las peleas en el colegio, prohibido deambular solo, prohibido manejar su varita en los pasillos, prohibido acercarse a los alumnos a mas de dos metros.- Harry la miro dudoso- sí, lo sé Potter, salvo en clases y en el gran comedor es que se le permitirá estar cerca- tiene prohibido la clase de defensa, la de adivinación …

"¿adivinación?, ¿que creían que iba a hacer? matar a alguien con bolas de cristal y tazas de té" pensó Harry.

-La clase de posiciones- continuo la profesora- criaturas mágicas. Tiene prohibido…- Harry se le adelanto.

-¡Respirar!- suspiro melancólico. La verdad no le gustaban todas esas prohibiciones, que clase de vida era esa. Comenzó a sentir solo un poco de pena por el rubio. Pena que se esfumo ante las siguientes palabras.

-Lo sé, esto será muy duro para él, por eso te pido que lo toleres, sé que no se llevan y que tu le odias; pero esto no será un paseo por flores para él.

Harry levanto una ceja.

-Tampoco los demás años que se la vivió jodiendome -

-Creo que aun no lo entiendes, solo el tiempo te hará ver de lo que hablo. Draco será exiliado del mundo mágico por lo menos durante los siguientes 6 años, estará solo y desamparado.

- Estoy empezando a creer, que quiere que le sienta lastima. Por el contrario, me alegra que le esté sucediendo esto, lo tiene merecido y de lo único que me da lástima es que su madre haya muerto, pero por lo demás eso merece y más.

-No es para que le sientas lastima, es para que sepas lo que está pasando con él y te controles, no quiero estar aplicándole el hechizo a cada rato solo porque no pueden dejar de reñir.

-Tiene prohibido reñir- dijo mordazmente.

- Exactamente, Potter. Exactamente, qué bueno que lo entiendes. Y este mensaje no solo es para ti, el día de la cena de bienvenida será un mensaje para todos los alumnos.

El ojiverde la miro resentido. ¿Porque tanto interés en Malfoy?

Dudo mucho que usted pueda controlar a toda una bandada de alumnos queriendo venganza.- Harry cruzo los brazos esperando respuesta

-Lo sé, por eso recurro a ti, si tu lo ignoras… tal vez los demás también lo hagan.

-Ese es su problema por traerlo de vuelta, nadie lo querrá aquí- Harry suspiro al ver la demanda de una respuesta- Tal vez no me meta con él, no le prometo nada- la miro frunciendo el ceño- pero no evitare que otros le agredan, es mas creo que lo disfrutare.

McGonagall levanto ambas cejas.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, Potter, ¿qué paso con el chico justo y amable que conocí?

-Creo que murió con los cientos de personas en la guerra- desvió la mirada y agrego- si eso es todo, me retiro- se levanto del asiento haciendo una reverencia y se encamino a la salida.

-No todo es blanco y negro, no todo es lo que aparenta ser, creí que te había quedado claro con Severus, con Sirius, con Peter.

Harry se giro en redondo.

-Lo que me quedo claro es que no puedes fiarte de nadie, porque como usted dice, no todo es lo que aparenta ser.- salió del lugar dejando a una McGonagall estresada.

* * *

He aquí un capítulo mas, me siento como niña con juguete nuevo. Ahorita si publicare, sino todos los días, por lo menos cada dos. Dejen que se me pase la euforia y los capítulos ya escrito, y verán que empezó a publicar cada semana.

Alguien me puede explicar, ¿porque bendita suerte, esta cosa no respeta mi formato? En el cap anterior me paso lo mismo, y yo tan emocionada que estaba que ni cuenta me di y así lo publique.

Bueno, después de quejarme un ratito (dejenme, soy nueva en esto) me retiro.

Espero sus comentarios :-) gracias.


	3. Sobreviviendo a la primera semana liter

**Capitulo III**

**Sobreviviendo a la primera semana. literalmente**

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hagrid al tiempo que se giraba y le entregaba una taza de té. Draco aún seguía desorientado y porque no, también desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido en el castillo; pero no por ello se contuvo al observar asqueado la pieza de porcelana que tenía en las manos y le miro a la cara con repulsión.

-Creo haberte dicho que tu talento con el té es tan parecido al talento que tengo yo con los hipogrifos- sonrió con petulancia- en pocas palabras, Nulo. –Hagrid, lejos de sentirse ofendido, comenzó a reír-

-Sí, recuerdo que lo mencionaste- tomó la taza humeante que sostenía Malfoy y la llevo a la tarja- quieres hacerme los honores- dijo señalando la pequeña olla que descansaba sobre el fogón. sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose ligeramente mareado al hacerlo y se encamino hacia la pequeña cocina.

-Tienes un talento natural para las pociones, ¿no es así?- pregunto Hagrid mirándolo desde la mesa.

Draco levanto la vista y frunció el ceño.

-¿Porque siempre me preguntas eso?- se quejó Draco, al tiempo que cortaba con delicadeza unas hojas de albahaca, para hacer un pequeño bouquet.

-Me parece un don espectacular, yo, no soy talentoso en nada- el guardabosque suspiro tristemente.

_"Estamos melancólicos" _pensó Draco.

Había sido una todo un trauma para Draco aceptar que el semi-gigante le caía bien, después de vivir con él durante esos 5 meses, la opinión que tenía sobre él había cambiado, y moriría antes de aceptar que ese remedo de gigante le agradaba. Dejó sus pensamientos y agrego.

-Tienes un talento natural con los animales mágicos- omitió deliberadamente la palabra "criatura" y sonrió- tal vez por eso eres amigo de Potter- Draco casi podía ver los engranes del cerebro de Hagrid hacer clic.

-¡Malfoy!, ¡Harry no es un animal!- chillo escandalizado. Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, pues está bastante cerca de serlo, de hecho necesita de alguien que lo amaestre- se giró a mirar a Hagrid sosteniendo a un el cuchillo golpeando con la hoja su mejilla como analizan las cosas - Aunque con el genio que se carga dudo que alguien se atreva.

-Lo que él necesita es de alguien que lo entienda y comprenda y baja esa cosa que te puedes lastimar.

-Lo que necesita es un bozal- dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

-Muy gracioso, que bajes eso- Draco iba a replicar cuando una voz los sobresalto.

-Deberías hacer caso a lo que te dicen- Richard woodford,un auror de unos treinta y cinco años, de cara cuadrada, tez morena y cabello castaño había entrado a la choza apuntándole con su varita. Draco bajo rápidamente el cuchillo.

-lentamente deja ese objeto en la mesa, cualquier movimiento brusco terminara en un hechizo, ¿entiendes?- Draco rodo los ojos- te pregunte que si entendiste- los ojos castaños del auror brillaron en cuanto empujo a Draco hacia la mesa.

-¡Entendí!- gruño, se giró hacia la mesa y lentamente coloco el utensilio ahí, sintió la punta de una varita sobre su nuca y automáticamente levanto las manos hasta su cabeza.

-Me gusta cuando son sumisos- deslizo la varita hacia la oreja izquierda del menor, lejos de la mirada de Hagrid y de ahí delineo la mandíbula tensa de Draco.

Malfoy adiaba a ese auror, desde un principio este había demostrado su inconformidad ante la situación, le expresaba en cada oportunidad que no era más que un mortifago que no merecía vivir y le dejaba ver de tanto en tanto que si por él fuera ya le habría matado.

-Deja de atormentar al chico- otro auror se hizo presente, Braden Broke no parecía mayor a los 27 años, de tez blanca, su cabello era rubio, pero no igual al de Draco, que más parecía plateado con reflejos dorados, sus ojos siempre iban resguardados por unas gafas oscuras puramente muggles, lo que irritaba más a Draco- baja esa varita- después se acercó a Draco - ¿estás bien?- le poso su mano sobre el cabello del rubio y lo desordeno.

Draco solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse.

Si Draco detestaba al auror anterior a este le tenía una antipatía sin igual, de verdad que no entendía el porqué, pero su simple presencia, el tono tranquilo con que le hablaba, la amabilidad con la que lo trataba, eran como bofetadas y muy en el fondo esa tranquilidad le asustaba.

-El chico no estaba haciendo nada malo- se quejó Hagrid parándose a su lado.

-Eso lo decidirá el ministerio- se jacto Woodford y el corazón de Draco se encogió.

Los malditos solo buscaban cualquier excusa para llevarlo al ministerio y hacerle pasar horas desperdiciadas en auditorias, chequeos de varita, hechizos para detectar pociones ilegales en su cuerpo. Chequeos a su cuerpo.

Prácticamente se la vivía todo un día ahí, por supuesto dormía allí, en una fría y perturbarte celda.

Se resignó, no volvería si es que sus cálculos eran correctos como a eso de las 8 de la noche del otro día.

Lo que significaba, trabajo acumulado, regaños gratis y cansancio extremo.

Suspiro resignado.

* * *

Lo mira atreves de uno de los ventanales que está limpiando cerca del jardín central, para su sorpresa estaba descansando debajo de un árbol, y no era que estuviera sentado ahí, lo que lo sorprendía si no el hecho de que no estaba acompañado de su siempre fiel escolta. Había pasado una semana desde su pequeño altercado en la entrada y aunque que se habían topado unas cuantas veces, Potter se había comportado relativamente, "_si no contaba con lo del gran comedor_ "aunque aún seguía asesinándole con la mirada.

El altercado con los aurores había terminado en una celda fría, durmiendo en una helada e incómoda cama de piedra "_lo normal si le preguntaban_". Una muy enojada y furiosa McGonagall había arremetido contra los dos aurores "_lo de siempre, de hecho_" pero ninguno desistió de llevarlo al ministerio. "_hubiera sido raro que hicieran lo contrario_".

Lo habían levantado a las 5 de la mañana y le habían hecho quedar de pie durante las tres horas siguientes "_eso sí era nuevo_". A las 8 lo había conducido a la zona de interrogatorios y como siempre le dejaron esperando dos horas más antes de poder interrogarlo.

¡Quince! malditos minutos había dura el puto interrogatorio ¡Quince!, mas había tardado en llegar hasta el sótano que en que lo despacharon de nuevo a su celda. Le dejaron ahí el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera dormir otro poco. Despertó por el agua helada que había caído sobre él "_los malditos bastardos se estaban esmerando",_ los miro como si quisiera asesinarlos con los ojos, y sabía que si se lo propusiera lo haría, y nadie podría culparlo por ello. Obviamente no lo hizo, solamente siguió mirándolos feo mientras, así escurriendo, lo llevaron a la sala donde checarían los hechizos que había realizado durante el día "_mas pérdida de tiempo_". Estresado, hambriento y desvelado, así es como se encontraba cuando llego con el medimago y el puto sanador, no hizo más que examinarlo cual perro en la veterinaria "_solo le había faltado que le abriera la boca y revisara sus caninos_". Maldijo al ministerio, a su padre, a Voldemort, al vejete de Dumbledore y para no perder costumbre, también a Potter.

Siguió en su tarea, subió un peldaño más para poder alcanzar una zona difícil, alargo la mano y se sostuvo solamente con la punta de sus pies.

"oh si, ese era otro de los castigos que debía de cumplir en hogwarts", ser el elfo domestico de la directora, se había convertido en otro Filch, podría decirse que casi literalmente, porque no podía utilizar magia para hacer esos deberes.

El bullicio cerca de él, le hizo tensarse y ponerse alerta.

Unos chicos de cuarto año, Ravenclaws, pasaron cerca de él, le miraron como bicho raro y se alejaron cuchicheando entre ellos, y Draco ingenuamente creyó que los pequeños demonios le dejarían en paz.

Después de que la directora dijera ante todo el alumnado, que él, Draco Malfoy se quedaría en la escuela y que haría servicio social ahí. Las protestas se habían desatado. Observo como varios chicos se acercaban a Potter y le pedían a gritos que hiciera algo, pero Potter solo le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Sus miradas estuvieron conectadas por más de 5 minutos, hasta que varios hechizos volaron es su dirección. De no haber sido porque se lanzó a un lado, abría jurado que ahora estaría tres metros bajo tierra "_bueno, si bien le iba_" Hagrid lo protegió tanto como pudo, pero un hechizo salido de quien sabe dónde, lo tomo desprevenido. Sintió algo frio surgir de su pecho y esparciese por todo su cuerpo, pronto el aire comenzó a faltarle. En un intento desesperado por mantenerse en pie, se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer; pero sus piernas cedieron y se llevó consigo parte de la loza al suelo. Recuerda haber clavado su vista nuevamente en Potter, y ahí lo supo. La marca personal de Potter en ese hechizo. Tantos años de maldecirse que ya sabía distinguir ese cosquilleo característico de su magia. Sonrió para sí, todos creían que el cuatro ojos era un santo, pero si había tenido los pantalones suficientes para lanzarle un hechizo a la mala, ahora entendía como había sido capaz de matar al lord. El aire era cada vez más escaso, sentía como la inconsciencia lo reclamaba; pero no se iba a dejar vencer, no tan fácil, no tan rápido. Había sobrevivido a ser mortifico, a esa patraña de misión, a los crucios, a las humillaciones, a ser un Malfoy y sobre todo a Voldemort. Había sobrevivido a un cuando todo pintaba a que no. Y no iba a dejar que Potter "_lanzo hechizos a traición_" se lo arrebatara. Se concentró buscando su magia, intentando por todos los medios que saliera en su ayuda. ¡oh!, pero la maldita se estaba escondiendo justo en ese momento. Respirar le estaba costando y cuando creyó que ya no podría, la sintió. Primero como una onda expansiva que surgió en la punta de sus dedos y que siguió hasta su pecho y de ahí, cuando ese frio característico de su magia choco contra la ajena, sintió un calor inundarlo.

-¡Depulso!- fue el grito que lo saco de su ensoñación tardíamente, sintió el hechizo golpearlo con fuerza desequilibrándolo; pero logro sostenerse de la escalera, evitando caer

-¡Depulso!- gritaron a coro otras tres voces y esta vez fue insuficiente su fuerza física. Salió despedido cinco metros por el aire dando una voltereta en el suelo al chocar contra el y derrapando con fuerza otros tres, hasta detenerse contra la pared quedando boca abajo.

De inmediato sintió el crujir de huesos al chocar contra el suelo, el aire escapo de sus pulmones y un dolor se instaló en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Te movieron el suelo, elfo- la carcajada colectiva no se dejó esperar y él más que nunca tuvo deseos de cruciar a alguien. El dolor en su brazo derecho al intentar moverse le indico que estaba roto, respiro profundamente varias veces.

Sintió la presencia de sus agresores alrededor de él-

No eres tan valiente ahora- chillo el chico que le había lanzado el primer depulso.

-Tonta de la directora que creyó que darles un sermón y amenazar a los estudiantes para que dejaran en paz a los Slytherins y sobre todo a él, serviría para evitar que en algún momento le mataran, como estaba a punto de hacer los inteligentísimos chicos de Ravenclaw. Sonrió con socarronería. Maldita la hora en que decidieron mandarlo de regreso. Un arcada le hizo toser y doblarse todo lo que su dolorido cuerpo le permitió, y en ese momento supo, -por la sangre que escurrió por su boca- que las cosas no andaban bien.

Los Ravenclaw, al ver el estado en que lo habían dejado, no dijeron nada más, dieron media vuelta por donde habían llegado y de no ser porque sabía que en hogwarts no se pueden desaparecer, habrían jurado que lo habían hecho.

-Malditos cobardes- mascullo débilmente. Tan solo el respirar le estaba costando trabajo, mas boca abajo. -bien Draco- medio sonrió "últimamente sonreír le daba fuerzas para seguir"- no duraste ni una semana- e hizo el recuento de los daños. Definitivamente el brazo derecho estaba o si no roto por lo menos si dislocado, le escosaba el estómago, lo más probable es que tuviera raspaduras y definitivamente sabía que se había quebrado una costilla. Lentamente saco de entre los pliegues de su túnica su varita y una hoja de papel blanca, hizo un floreo con ella y de inmediato el folio se convirtió en una pajarita, la tomo con su mano libre y acercándola a su boca "manchándola de sangre" susurro algo sobre ella y la dejo libre. – solo esperaba que la enfermera llegara lo más rápido posible.

Recostó la cabeza sobre la fría baldosa.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más. Sé que no hay mucha interacción entre nuestros protagonistas; pero así conviene a mis perversos planes… jajaja. No la verdad, no.**

**Porfa comenten y seré realmente feliz.**

**Tomoyo Arison: **Me alegra mucho que te este gustando esta historia.

eres la primera en comentarme... así que eres mi madrina XD jajaja. no es cierto.

utilizo el drarry para denominar a la pareja, pero no necesariamente porque Draco sea el seme. me encanta ver sometido a Draco y todos mis fics (espero escribir muchos, pues tengo muchas ideas)lamentablemente para nuestro rubio el sera el uke XD (bueno también Harry pasara por eso)


	4. Nuevos aliados

**Capitulo IV**

**Nuevos aliados **

Harry que había visto como los Ravenclaws lanzaban el primer hechizo en contra de Malfoy, se levantó despacio, se estiro un poco e importándole poco la suerte del rubio se encamino hacia la entrada principal. Giro al tiempo en que Malfoy recostaba la cabeza sobre el suelo y una pajarita pasaba volando a su lado, la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer por entre las ventanas del quinto piso.

Siguió su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, no había muchos alumnos en la sala cuando entro, así que pasó inadvertido mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Cuando entro casi como un autómata, se guió a su baúl y busco entre sus pertenencias el espejo que Sirius le había dado. Lo apretó contra su mano, para luego sentarse sobre su baúl a contemplarlo. El espejo brillo unos segundos, y sabía que no era Sirius el que le devolvía la mirada; pero no podía evitar imaginarse que sí. Desde hacía más o menos tres meses cuando accidentalmente volvió a encontrar el pedazo de vidrio, e ingenuamente al ver el ojo que se mostraba había comenzado a platicarle lo que estaba viviendo (imaginándose que era Sirius o tal vez Dumbledore el que estuviera hablándole).

Encanto el pedazo de espejo para que flotara delante de él.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Harry recostando su cabeza sobre la pared.

-Tan bien como se puede a mi edad- una voz rasposa surgió del espejo -¿y tú?-

-Tan bien como se puede a mi edad- repitió sonriendo de medio lado, por su broma. Después suspiro y volvió a hablar -Ron y Hermi, volvieron a dejarme solo- suspiro otra vez y miro por la ventana- me alegra que estén juntos; pero no puedo evitar sentirme solo.

-¿No tienes a la chica weasly?- hablo el pedazo de cristal

-No es lo mismo, extraño otra clase de compañía, otra clase de confidencia-

-Eso no suena bien, ¿ya no la quieres?-

Harry no contesto

-¿Qué tal tu primera semana? ¿cómo van las clases?- cambio el tema al ver que Harry no diría nada.

Harry resoplo

-¡Lo detesto!, nadie me habla como antes, todos me miran como si fuera Merlín reencarnado y lo detesto.

-Jajajaj- se carcajeo Aberforth- deberías aprovechar la fama que tienes, puedes obtener muchas cosas.

-No me interesa, lo único que quiero es ser normal, por una maldita vez en mi puta vida- grito levantándose y estampando lo primero que encontró sobre la ventana. – ¿porque nadie lo entiende?-

-Deberías decirlo, hablando se entiende la gente- hablo pacientemente.

-¡Ya lo hice, pero parece que nadie me escucha!-

-Y, ¿piensas esconderte aquí?, durante todo el ciclo escolar, no parece nada sensato-

-No quería volver a Hogwarts, solo lo hice porque necesito cruzar las materias para estudiar lo que quiero.

-Auror- se apresuró a contestar el viejo. Harry miro el ojo de Aberforth en el espejo durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Oí, que el chico Malfoy, está en la escuela ¿eso, es cierto?-

Harry hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido.

-Si, el muy bastardo logro eludir la ley; pero existe el karma. Nadie lo quiere en Howgarts y solo hay dos formas en que salga de aquí; muerto o escoltado por Aurores hacia azkaban. Me encargare que sea la segunda, la primera opción es muy piadosa.

-Te deseo suerte con eso- la voz del viejo sonó un poco dudosa.

-No deberías decirme que no lo haga-

¡Acaso me crees tu madre!, yo no soy Dumbledore, y si lo que quieres es brincar de un barranco, pues ve y hazlo, solo no vengas después quejándote que te duele.

Harry lo miro un segundo y luego pregunto.

-¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? ¿Qué Malfoy o cualquier partidario de Voldemort no merece estar en azkaban? O ¿Qué me puedo arrepentir?-

-Una venganza va mas allá, en una venganza desgastas tu vida y cuando por fin llegas a tu cometido, te das cuenta que el vacío sigue ahí, que no desaparece; Porque la venganza no era el camino a seguir.

-No pienso vengarme de nadie, todo cae por su propio peso y Malfoy y cualquier Slytherin caerán por el peso de sus propios pecados. Yo solo estaré ahí para darlo a conocer o para dar un ligero empujón.

-Eso suena un poco retorcido, sabes-

Se encogió de hombros

-De hecho Malfoy acaba de tener su primer encuentro con alumnos disgustados-

Aberforth levanto la ceja

-Que sucedió-

-unos alumnos se divirtieron con el –

El brillo en los ojos de Harry no paso desapercibido para el viejo. Potter realmente disfrutaba con la situación.

-Y ¿tú no hiciste nada?- demando

-Si lo hice, me levante y los deje arreglando sus diferencias solos-

* * *

-Harry, aquí- señalo ron el espacio libre entre Ginny y Seamus, en cuanto lo vio entrar al gran comedor

-¿¡Que hay!?- saludo una muy efusiva Ginny, depositando un casto beso sobre los labios del moreno.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?, compañero, ya casi termina la comida y tú no apareces-

-Andaba dando un paseo, con eso de que me han excluido – gruño harry enterrando el tenedor sobre la carne asada que tenía en frente. A ron se le subieron los colores.

-Bueno, debemos aprovechar el tiempo- acercándose un poco a Harry susurro- con eso de que Hermi tomó materias hasta decir basta, no hay mucho tiempo para nosotros-

Harry no pudo evitar sentir celos, ese nosotros ya no lo englobaba a él.

-Por cierto ¿sabes lo de Malfoy?- cambio de tema

-Debería interesarme- Harry seguía picando la comida en su plato.

-No, pero anda en boca de todos y lo mejor es que Herm lo sabe de primera mano, verdad, Herm- grito ron hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde Hermione checaba uno horarios con los alumnos de menor grado- ella solo levanto la mano saludándolo.

-Al hurón lo atacaron y lo redujeron a papilla, bueno esa es la versión oficial- sonrió con malicia

-Y, la no oficial- demando Harry

-Pues que unos Ravenclaws lo hechizaron hasta romperle un brazo, dos costillas, perforarle un pulmón y dejarlo medio muerto, lo hubieran matado, así se acaba la escoria Malfoy-

Harry no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento ante el relato, él estuvo ahí y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Dirigió su vista hasta el lugar que ahora ocupaba el rubio "Hasta la esquina más alejada, casi llegando a la mesa de profesores" y lo encontró vacío, pudo ver a Zabini "que fue el único que seguía hablando con el rubio y no es que estuviera atento a Malfoy" que miraba insistentemente hacia a la puerta.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dando paso a una muy enfadada directora y parándose junto al atril hablo.

-Me decepciona saber que aun con mis advertencias se hayan atrevido a atacar a uno de sus compañeros, supongo que esto ya es un secreto a voces, así, que me solo limitare a sancionar a los responsables; porque lo que hicieron es un acto deplorable. Los siguientes alumnos levántense. Smith Leonard, Tillman kelvin y Brock Michael. Poco a poco los tres Ravenclaws se pusieron de pie ante el mutismo de todo el comedor. En la puerta que estaba detrás de los profesores, salieron uno a uno los padres de cada alumno y se posicionaron "con la vergüenza escrita en la cara" junto a la directora. - Se habló claramente de la sanción que llevarían los responsables de un acto así. Se les suspenderá de la escuela por quince días, mientras se acuerda con sus padres la sanción que deberán cubrir dentro de la escuela para su reinserción-

-Se preguntaran por que no hice esto a puerta cerrada, pues verán, esto es una muestra de que no tolerare conductas inapropiadas dentro de este colegio, nos costaron muchas vidas el poder llegar a la paz que tanto deseábamos. Para que niños tontos quieran tomar venganza con sus propias manos. Si hacemos eso esto se volverá un ciclo interminable de venganzas sin sentido-

Nadie dijo nada, solo vieron desfilar a los alumnos con sus respectivos padres a la salida del comedor. Algunos solo se miraron entre sí con sorpresa mientras que otros fruncieron el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

Malfoy leía tranquilamente una revista sobre pociones avanzadas, llevaba más de 5 horas metido en la enfermería y claramente su estado de ánimo estaba en niveles peligrosos.

-Creí que con lo que te paso habría más seguridad resguardándote- Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, para luego relajarse al ver quién era.

-Longbottom ¿qué haces aquí?, no creo que vengas a visitar a alguien, pues soy el único en este lugar- Neville sonrió.

-Vine a verte- camino con paso decidido hasta sentarse en la silla junto a la cama de Draco. El aludido lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿A mí?, y a que se debe que uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico se interese por mi persona, a no ser claro, que vengas con intenciones ocultas de consumar una venganza-

Neville rio

-¿Siempre tienes que hablar tan rebuscado?-

-Le da un toque de elegancia- hablo pero sin sonreír mirando intensamente al otro rubio – y entonces si no estás aquí para machacarme, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Neville se sentía alucinado, nunca creyó que hablar civilizadamente con Malfoy resultara tan sencillo, bueno también contaba que no era una conversación particularmente interesante.

-Fui yo el que dio los nombres de los que te agredieron- Malfoy levanto las cejas impresionado, haciéndolas desaparecer bajo su flequillo sin goma.

-¿Porque razón harías algo tan estúpido?-

-Creo que lo que yo esperaba era un gracias-

-¡Definitivamente no!- chillo Draco- te das cuenta que eso repercute particularmente, ¿en quien crees?- dijo Draco acercando su rostro al ya no tan regordete de Neville-

Neville trago fuerte.

-¿¡En ti!?- susurro un poco asustado.

-¡Bingo!- grito el platinado dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con la mano abierta- y, ¡gracias por hacerme más difícil mi estadía aquí! ¿que los Gryffindor no tienen un poco de conciencia?.

-¡Ya no se atreverán a hacerte nada!- chillo Neville levantándose de su asiento-

-Eres muy ingenuo o muy tonto Longbottom- pasé más de dos años rodeado de gente como la que me ataco. Lo único que lograste es que los de su casa se me lancen como perro dispuestos a destrozarme.

-¡No lo harán!, ¡ya no lo harán! No se atreverán, la directora los ha expulsado por quince días y sancionara a los que lo intenten y además ¿porque pareces tranquilo ante la situación?-

Draco resoplo

-¿Eres sordo? pase más de dos años con gente que te hacía temblar tan solo con mirarte, tú no sabes nada de mí, ni como me comporto-

-Tienes razón, no lo sé-

-Y, aquí la pregunta del millón es ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Neville entendió rápido la pregunta.

-La guerra a cabo, no deberíamos comportarnos de esa manera.- volvió a tomar asiento quedándose callado por un momento y luego prosiguió- Te temí por mucho tiempo, sabes, y no solo a ti, mi abuela me inculco la inseguridad y el miedo. Le temía a todo, además de que mi abuela continuamente me comparaba con mis padres..

-Haber, Longbotton- Draco hizo una seña con la mano para que callara- no me interesa tu vida, es tuya… guárdala para ti ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?-

-Porque me agradas y sé que hay más de ti de lo que muestras- Neville se levantó sin dar más explicaciones y se encamino a la salida- te veo mañana- y no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación de la cual Draco estaba en shock.

Malditos Gryffyndors y su poca cordura.

* * *

**Un capitulo mas, tarde un poco porque en lugar que las vacaciones me den mas tiempo libre, es todo lo contrario. Todos revoloteando alrededor hace imposible escribir.**

* * *

**Kasandra potter: **también adoro que Draco sufra, es un placer personal... jeje. Gracias por comentar.

**Tomoyo Arison: **Hey pequeña perve, ¿a quien no le gusta que Draco sea el uke? bueno, a mi si...

**Michisaku: **Gracias por tener fe en mi, creo que para todo tipo de escritor el que te dejen un comentario alimenta tu ego y te da ánimos para hacerlo mejor en cada capitulo. En lo personal me apachurra (deprime) mucho, que no lo hagan y, es frustrante ver que 80 personas entran a tu sitio en un día, y de esas no hagas uno. (por eso prácticamente dejé mi blog T.T)

Gracias chicas por molestarse en comentar ;)


	5. Entre segundos, silencios y suspiros

**Capítulo V**

**Entre segundos, silencios y suspiros**

Las únicas clases a las que Draco podría presentarse "le sirvieran o no" eran: Estudios muggles, Herbología avanzada, runas antiguas, Aritmancia y… ya. No le habían prohibido ninguna optativa "suponía que Minerva tendría algo que ver", así que había optado por la optativa de "El arte de la curación" y "plantas medicinales". Era sabido solo por su amigo Zabini que él quería estudiar Medimagia. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta; pero era algo que había llamado poderosamente su atención. Desgraciadamente su sueño se veía frustrado por no llevar pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos y transformaciones. "maldita su suerte"

En la medimagia era necesario el amplio conocimiento en estos rubros "por supuesto él los tenía"; pero como vulgarmente se dice; papelito habla, y sin el de nada valía el conocimiento que el pudiera tener.

El quidditch era otro tema, el seguía siendo el capitán del equipo, pesara a quien le pesara. Y solo había aceptado la demanda de los de su casa para que se llevaran a cabo pruebas para guardián, cazadores y su propio puesto. Si alguien los quería, deberían pelear por ellos. Hacer esas pruebas convenía a sus planes.

Neville era otro asunto. Desde el incidente con los Ravenclaws se le había pegado como garrapata "bueno, estaba exagerando" y lo seguía a casi todos lados, hasta Zabini, había empezado a incomodarle y porque no decirlo, a celarlo.

-Me sigue pareciendo extraño que el gordito ese te siga a todos lados- decía el moreno mientras se dirigían a aritmancia.

Otra de las cosas que Draco agradecía del moreno, era su solidaridad. Había atiborrado (1) su horario solo por él, tomo aritmancia y estudios muggles "aparte de las demás que de por si quería cursar" para que no estuviera solo.

- Si a ti te parece extraño, imagínate a mí. De lo que si te puedo decir es que ya no me incomoda que este revoloteando alrededor mío.

El azabache lo miro resentido

- Te gusta que este revoloteando cerca de ti, ¿verdad?- Draco sonrió, le encantaba que su amigo le celara.

- Pudiera ser, no es feo-

- ¡Es un Gryffindor!- se quejo

- ¿Y qué? No le importa quién soy, ni que hice- y aunque Malfoy lo estaba diciendo para picarlo, algo en sus propias palabras le hizo darse cuenta que era cierto. Neville lo busca desinteresadamente y él se estaba encargando de alejarlo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- algo en la mirada de su amigo, hizo que desistiera de seguir incordiando.

- No sé qué pensar- admitió- solo dejare que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ya bastante tuve con que padre dictara a quien debía y con quien no debía hablar.

* * *

-Supiste que Slytherin está dando pruebas- iban caminando hacia su siguiente clase- para guardián, cazadores y adivina para que más-

Harry se encogió de hombros

- Nada más y nada menos – se adelantó Seamus- buscador y…-

Ron y Seamus se miraron y al unisón dijeron.

- ¡Capitán!-

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de Harry.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo botaron del equipo?- pregunto ingenuo

- Nadie lo sabe, pero suponemos que si, por que más se darían pruebas para esos puestos. Ya tenemos asegurada de nuevo la copa, debo decir que el hurón si era bueno.

- Se volverá un poco aburrido si no tengo con quien competir- se quejó el moreno- pero no importa, ya saldrá alguien.

- ¿Has visto a herm?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Tu deberías saberlo, es tu novia- replico el azabache cuando giraban por un corredor

- Se fue a Aritmancia- contesto Ginny aferrándose al cuello Harry y depositaba un beso en los labios.

- Cierto, dijo algo de compartir horas con el hurón- recordó Ron.

- Hola, Ginny- respondió Harry con otro beso- ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

- Tengo que ir con Hagrid, no Salí muy bien en criaturas mágicas el año pasado y él me va a dar regularizaciones

- ¿Qué piensas estudiar?- la cuestiono, era algo penoso preguntarlo, dado que la chica era su novia. Solo que ya no platicaba, ni se contaban las cosas

- Para inefable, gracias por preguntar- se quejó la chica.

- ¡Wooo!, ¿qué paso con el quidditch?- pregunto curioso omitiendo el tono de la pelirroja.

- Si tan siquiera te molestaras en pasar más tiempo conmigo lo sabrías-

- Ginny, no quiero pelear, solo fue una estúpida pregunta-

- ¿estúpida?, eso te parece que es mi futuro, ¡estúpido!-

- ¡Estúpida es la forma en que estas enredando las cosas!- comenzó a sobresaltarse.

¡Qué te den, Potter!- y se alejó de ahí con enormes zancadas maldiciendo a uno que otro que se osó a reírse.

- Ni siquiera yo sabía que quería estudiar eso- apoyo Ron, pero Harry estaba comenzando a hartarse de la actitud de Ginny, "que porque ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, que porque le hablaba a luna, que porque seguía obsesionado con Malfoy" maltita sea el no estaba obsesionado con nadie.

Solo hizo un gruñido y entro a la clase de defensa.

Seguía enfurruñado cuando salió de la clase de defensa, tenían tiempo libre para estudiar, pero el solo quería estar un rato solo. Estaba harto de todo eso, de que no lo dejaran en paz, que todo el mundo creyera que era alguien grandioso y que con solo levantar la mano haría milagros; pero de lo que más estaba cansado era de que toda la gente fuera hipócrita, muchos le habían dado la espalda cuando en quinto año había dicho que Voldemort había vuelto, lo había tratado muy mal, excluido e insultado. Hasta sus amigos había cambiado, ya no le prestaban atención de antes y lo que el necesitaba era recuperar algo de antes de la guerra, cualquier cosa. Por eso cuando vio a Malfoy saliendo de un aula con cubeta, escoba y todo, no pudo evitar caminar hacia allí y soltar el primer golpe.

El rubio trastabillo con la cubeta cayendo de sentón.

- ¿pero qué demo….?- se intentó quejar pero el moreno se le abalanzo propinándole golpes por todos lados. Draco solo se hizo un ovillo protegiendo su pecho y rostro con sus brazos.

Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, que no dejaría que Potter hiciera lo que quisiera con él, aprehendió uno de los pies que se había encajado en sus costillas y lo torció hacia la derecha. Potter chillo de dolor y tuvo que tirarse a un lado para evitar que Malfoy de lo dislocara.

Camino a gatas hasta situarse sobre el azabache y comenzó a lanzarle golpes por todos lados. No era bueno con las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo; pero la adrenalina del momento hizo que sacara fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, además de que Potter ya se las debía. Estaba harto de que el puto niño de oro lo mirara como si fuera nada, como si no valiera vivir, pues él, Draco Malfoy, le demostraría que su vida era igual de importante que la de cualquier otro y que también merecía respeto, y si ese respeto era a base de golpes, pues que así fuera.

Tomo la cubeta que había a un lado y la alzo sobre su cabeza dispuesto a sorrajarsela (2) al azabache. Un segundo de indecisión fue suficiente para que Potter le lanzara una pata que le saco el aire y lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Te odio!- chillo el moreno al tiempo en que Draco levantaba nuevamente el balde y él le apuntaba con su varita.

- No más que yo, idiota. Te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras solo porque derrotaste al estúpido de Voldemort- Harry se tensó por el nombre, no por escucharlo sino porque el rubio no se inmuto al decirlo – pero no eras más que otro peligro para el mundo mágico. ¡Eres igual a él!- chillo lanzándole por fin el balde.

Harry se lanzó a un lado – ¡_everte statum_!- grito con odio lanzando el hechizo a Malfoy. El aludido dio unos pasos atrás por el impulso – ¡_expulso_!- grito de nuevo, Draco se lanzó a un lado evitando el contacto y se escondió detrás de una estatua.

Hechizando a traición, Potter, te recuerdo que no tengo varita-

- Eres una maldita escoria- escupió-¡_Bombarda_!- la estatua estallo deformándose macabramente, la propulsión hizo que Draco rebotara contra la pared que tenía detrás. Aunque rápidamente se escudó detrás de un pilar y corrió hacia la puerta más cercana cerrándola de golpe. La fuerza de un hechizo hizo que la puerta temblara.

- ¡Maldición!- su brazo le dolía horrores, su labio estaba hinchado- eres un puto imbécil, Potter- grito, comenzando a sentir pánico. El cuatro ojos estaba cabreado y armado, sobre todo armado y él no podía defenderse, bueno, tal vez sí.

- Sal de una maldita vez, Malfoy- se oyó el grito.

Se acercó a la puerta, cerró los ojos y extendió la mano hacia ella, pudo sentir su magia "era la única forma de denominarla" que intentaba abandonar sus manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia eso. No era magia sin varita, era un don que tenía desde pequeño y que desde que había entrado a Hogwarts había dejado de mostrar tan ampliamente "es una ventaja que tendrás siempre Draco" le había dicho su padre. – concéntrate Malfoy- se dijo.

- ¡_Bombarda mamixa_!- se escuchó al otro lado, milisegundos fueron suficientes para que la puerta se hiciera trisas y él se viera impulsado hacia atrás.

- ¡Carajo!- grito cuando sintió astillas incrustarse en su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada, en el marco de la puerta estaba Potter con un rictus de odio. Su corazón bombeaba desbocado y una presión se instaló en su pecho, y en lugar de gritarle comenzó a reír a carcajadas, no sabía porque lo hacía, y aunque el dolor se extendía por cada poro de su piel, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- demando su agresor.

El no contesto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos y no quería deducir si era por dolor, por miedo o por frustración. Solo dejo que fluyeran. Harry levanto nuevamente su varita y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago cuando vio las lágrimas del ojigris surcar su rostro.

- Sabes- comenzó el rubio a confesarse, como cuando uno pierde la esperanza o sabe que se está cerca del final- yo no te odio- sonrió, recargando su cabeza sobre la pared, colocando una mano sobre una herida del estómago- solo era envidia y un poco de rencor; pero no odio, jamás odio- sonrió genuinamente y ese fue el momento en que Harry se dobló.

¿Qué has hecho?- sintió que alguien lo empujaba a un lado y una cabellera rubia se atravesó en su campo de visión – ¿qué hiciste, Harry?- grito Neville, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Draco levanto la vista para mirar a Neville.

- A ti tampoco te odio- su voz iba bajando de tono- solo me caías mal- su cuerpo se volvió flácido y quedo desparramado sobre un Neville realmente asustado-no, no, Malfoy resiste- busco entre sus ropas la varita y de ella broto una luz plateada que se perdió entre el muro.

-Yo- Harry no podía contestar, era como si acabara de salir de un trance. Se aterrorizo de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Soltó su varita al tiempo en que caí de rodillas.

Pasos y voces resonaban en el pasillo, pasos que cada vez se hacían más intensos y en pocos segundos Minerva y Poppy entraron en la habitación.

- ¡Por merlín! ¿qué paso a aquí?- la directora se quedó parada en el umbral, mientras que la enfermera ni se molestó en mirar alrededor, su vista estaba fija en la figura de Draco Malfoy y de inmediato se a acerco a socorrerlo.- ¿qué paso aquí? Potter-

Harry levanto la vista; pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando como la enfermera recorría el cuerpo del rubio con su varita.

- ¡Minerva!- ambos salieron de su ensoñación ante la mención - necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería, está perdiendo mucha sangre- urgio con aprehensión

Colocaron un hechizo levitatorio sobre Malfoy y lentamente lo condujeron al ala donde se encontraba la enfermería.

-Te quiero en mi despacho, Potter- se alejó con paso decidido al ver que Harry no contestaba. Sabía que el moreno iría y que no había necesidad de decir más.

-Te respeto Harry, y lo sabes- las palabras de Neville no auguraban nada bueno- pero me has decepcionado, nunca imagine que atacaras a alguien que no puede defenderse- el rubio salió silencioso negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

Se quedó solo con sus demonios y miedos. Ni se molestó en levantarse, solo hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas y allí comenzó a llorar.

-¡_Vulnera Sanentum_!- susurro la enfermera varias veces sobre el cuerpo del heredero Malfoy –Me lo enseño Severus – susurro en cuanto la última herida de Draco estuvo cerrada- de hecho me la enseño precisamente para que sanara a Draco en cualquier otra ocasión.

Minerva suspiro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?, Minerva, ¿vas a expulsar a Harry igual que a los demás alumnos?-

-No tengo otra opción, no puedo ser condescendiente con él, esto fue más allá de una riña-

-¿Entonces lo harás?-

-No tengo otra opción, Potter se ira expulsado de Hogwarts.

* * *

(1) **atiborrado**: certificado saturado.

(2) **sorrajarselo "sorrajar"**: golpear con fuerza, golpe contundente.

* * *

**Uno de los capítulos más, espero que leas similares. Sírvanse comentar.**

**P.D: me disculpo por si hay algunas faltas de horrografía (ortografía) XD**

* * *

**Michisaku**: si llego tu rew, tardó en mostrarse en los comentarios; pero lo vi de inmediato en mi correo. También adoro a un Draco malo, pero sin que lo sea demasiado. Que sufra pero sin que se muestre mártir o débil.

**Anónimos (guest)**: gracias por sus comentarios, eso me da ánimo.

**Tomoyo Arison**: gracias, espero que también te guste este cap.

**Raven**: tendras que esperar un poco para descubrir lo de Neville. Gracias por comentar XD

**Kasandra potter**: si me llegan tus rew, me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia.


	6. Consecuencias

**Capitulo VI**

**Consecuencias **

- ¿Qué hiciste que?- chillo Hermione.

Harry se derrumbó sobre el sofá de la sala común, y fijo su vista en la ahora extinta fogata.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Harry- se sentó a su lado y Harry sabía que venía uno de sus tantos sermones.-

- No estaba pensando- declaro recostando la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no concordar con él.

- ¿Para que te quiere ver la directora?- pregunto Ron, que estaba sentado en el piso frente a ellos.

- no creo que sea para felicitarme-

- ¿Crees que te expulsen? ¿Crees que se atreva la directora?- chillo aún más la castaña.

- Como crees, Herm. No pueden expulsar al chico de oro- Harry solo gruño por el apelativo -Harry es más importante que ese pedazo de escoria.

- Pero la directora fue muy específica con la sanción- reprendió la chica.

- Pues Harry se pasa esas reglas por…-

- ¡ROON!- amonestó Hermione.

- No están ayudando. Será mejor que vaya a verla- Harry se levantó desganado.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?- sugirió Ron, ante el asentimiento de su novia.

- Déjenlo chicos, iré solo. Nos vemos después-

Con paso lento Harry se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall. Aun se preguntaba qué fue lo que lo motivo a descargar toda su frustración con el rubio estirado. No sabía que le diría a la directora en cuanto le formulara esa pregunta, porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta.

Detuvo su andar y se quedó frente a la gárgola que custodiada la entraba. Estuvo tentado a regresar sobre sus pasos y esperar a que fuera la directora la que lo buscara; pero como dice el dicho a "a mal tiempo darle prisa" susurro - pay de limón-

Nuevamente frente a esa puerta. Estiró su mano para golpear la madera cuando una voz le hizo desistir.

- Pero aun así lo hago, me siento mal porque no puede hacer nada- esa era la voz inconfundible de Neville.

- No debes sentirte así, no estaba en tus manos poder ayudarlo- intento calmarlo la directora.

- Eso no quita que me sienta mal, que sienta que le falle-

- Por el contrario debes sentirte feliz porque le salvaste la vida- Harry sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

- ¡Pues sí! pero… De qué sirve que ust…-

El golpe en la puerta le hizo dejar de hablar. Si Harry hubiera escuchado la conversación completa se habría evitado muchos malos entendidos en un futuro cercano.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- susurro, sintiéndose abrumado por la mirada dura que le dirigió la directora. Neville solo se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Escuchando tras la puerta, Potter?-

- ¿Qué?... ¡oh! No, no, acabo de llegar- mintió

- Será mejor que me retire, directora- se levantó del asiento, con una seguridad que Harry no había visto antes. El rubio camino hasta él, coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Harry interpreto ese gesto como "animo, estoy contigo", él solo puedo medio sonreír. Sonrisa que se borró con las palabras de la directora.

- Quisiera entender, de verdad quisiera entender el porqué de tus acciones- cruzó sus dedos y se recargo sobre el respaldo. Acción que le recordó al antiguo director.- ¿sabes en el predicamento en que has puesto a Malfoy? y no solo a él, también a mí. Prometí tenerle a salvo y él prometió no meterse con nadie. ¿Qué crees que diga el ministerio, cuando les tenga que explicar por qué tengo a Malfoy de nuevo en la enfermería? Peor aun cuando le diga porque tuve que expulsar al salvador del mundo mágico-

Harry sintió que le estrujaban el corazón. Jamás paso por su cabeza que llegaría el momento en que le expulsarían del colegio.

-No, no hay…- intento decir. Pero parecía que la directora utilizaba algún tipo de _legeremens_ con él, pues le contesto.

- Tanto pregonas por el castillo que quieres que te traten como a una gente normal, pues bien, eso tendrás-

El azabache solo gruño

- Se te expulsara del castillo durante 20 días, si Potter, escuchaste bien. Tus acciones son más graves que las de tus compañeros, ese tiempo espero que lo tomes para reflexionar. Cuando regreses se te encomendara una tarea por los dos meses siguientes, el cual, al cabo de ese tiempo tendrás que entregarme un reporte de 5000 palabras-

- Si así lo ha decidido, no tengo objeción. Me doy cuenta que es más importante un mortifago que yo- recrimino.

- Basta Harry, basta. ¿Qué te sucede? De verdad que no entiendo tu actitud, parecías realmente afectado por lo que le hiciste a Draco, y ahora, vuelves sobre lo mismo-

- Usted no lo entiende, nadie entiende por lo que estoy pasando.

- Si te dieras la oportunidad de explicarlo-

Harry la ignoro.

- Parece ser que todos olvidaron lo que esos bastardos mortifagos hicieron a esta sociedad; pero tiene razón, me deje llevar por un mal momento-

- No puedo creer que así lo denomines-

- Me iré, me doy cuenta que ya que cumplí con lo que el mundo quería de mí, no soy más requerido. Me voy, solo que no prometo regresar-

- ¿Me estas amenazando?-

- No, sencillamente digo lo que pienso, no regresare a una escuela en donde no me quieren, donde se da trato preferencial a escoria y a la gente bien se le expulsa, y a la cual no pedí regresar-

- Te estas comportando como un verdadero pelmazo. ¿Qué pasa con Hagrid, lo vas a abandonar?-

- Me ha cambiado por Malfoy-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- chillo fastidiada

- Le defendió, eso es suficiente para mí-

¿Qué hay de Ron y Hermione?-

- Ellos han construido su mundo sin mí- su tono se escuchó amargo.

- Suenas resentido con ellos ¿ha pasado algo?-

- … hasta Neville ha decidido irse con Malfoy. Dígame directora, ¿acaso Malfoy prometió darles parte de su herencia si lo protegían?- había veneno impregnado en las palabras del niño de oro.

Minerva se levantó de su asiento completamente indignada

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! es obvio que no estás en tus cabales. Ahora estoy más que segura que ese descanso te servirá para despejarte la mente –

Harry rio amargamente.

- Esto es todo lo que tenía para decirme-

- Sí mañana en la mañana vendrá por ti Hagrid para llevarte a Hogsmeade y de ahí, se te permitirá viajar por floo hasta la casa de los Weasly-

- ¿Por qué ahí? –

- Creí que querrías estar con ellos-

- Pensó mal, lo único que usted quiere es que me vigilen. Pues lamento contradecirla; pero me iré a mi casa-

* * *

"Gritos" eso que escuchaba en esa espesa neblina sin dura eran gritos; pero ¿de quién? Aun no podía reconocer la voz. Siguió cambiando sintiendo en cada paso el peso sobre sus hombros.

- "no más, déjenlo, por favor "- se quedó estático al reconocer la voz de su madre.

- ¿Madre?- pregunto inseguro

- "no, basta, basta"- esa era su voz. Miró en rededor pero solo había niebla por todos lados.

- "padre, padre"- su voz de nuevo-

- "es un muchacho, déjenlo"-

- "Mmm… siii… siii"- esa era una voz que no conocía.

- "Crucio"-

- "Malditos"-

- "Pudrete en el infierno"-

- "jajajajajaja"-

Una risa comenzó a resonar en el lugar y de pronto más gritos.

- "suéltenla"-

- "Madre, no"-

- "Mío"-

- "no"-

Los gritos comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes. Se cubrió los oídos al tiempo en que escuchaba la maldición asesina y cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

- "_Avada kedavra"_-

- Draco… Draco – sintió que alguien le movía, pero no quería abrir los ojos, no quería encontrar algo desagradable al hacerlo.- ¡Dragón!-

El apelativo le hizo abrirlos, solo había pocas personas que le decían así, y entre ellas estaba…

- ¡Blaise!- susurro bajito

- ¿estás bien? Tenías una pesadilla-

- Sí, eso creo, ehmm ¿en dónde estoy?- pregunto un poco desorientado.

- En la enfermería ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?- el semblante de su amigo mostraba preocupación. Miro al frente reconociendo el lugar y después susurro.

- Potter-

- Si, así es, te ataco, estuvo a punto de matarte-

- Lo recuerdo bien, gracias, ¿sabes cuándo poder salir de aquí?- intento sentarse sobre su lugar, pero el dolor en el estómago le hizo desistir-

- Por lo que puedes notar estarás aquí metido unos días- Draco bufo- da gracias que así sea, mientras se bajan los ánimos-

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Toda la escuela quiere tu cabeza… - al ver que Draco no entendía suspiro dramáticamente -Expulsaron a Potter-

Draco entrecerró los ojos, suspiro varias veces y supo que sería un milagro sobrevivir después de eso. Solo esperaba que la suerte continuara de su lado.

* * *

**La extraviada (literalmente por casi 5 horas en un cerro) volvió con un cap corto.**

**Me fui de vacaciones y la verdad me desconecto completamente del mundo, ni siquiera se en que día vivo. Pero lo bonito debe terminar T.T**

* * *

**Raven**: no esperes más aquí está el capi ;)

**Tomoyo Arison**: Gracias por seguirme.

**Michisaku**: Lamento decepcionarte; pero si lo expulsaron. Su merecido.

**MMDD**: Cierto, pero también le trae problemas

**Jey Hamilton**: también amo que Neville se involucre con Draco.

**K. Hurtado**: ¡Hey! gracias por comentar y tener fe en mi historia.

Lamentablemente sé que tengo ese problema (cada día me esfuerzo por mejorar) y no es que me excuse; pero tengo una máquina del año del caldo que funciona cuando quiere y hace lo que quiere. La otra es que cuando subo el cap, la página me lo desconfigura, borra letras y demás y, en serio, me cambia los textos. No sé porque, si gustas darme unos tips te lo agradecería.

¿Te estas ofreciendo a ser mi beta? Me encantaría que así fuera, ya leí tu perfil y se ve que eres estricta y te gustan las cosas bien hechas. Espero que aceptes serlo.

**Guest**: no desesperes, aquí está el cap.

* * *

**Sigan comentando. me hacen muy feliz**


	7. Ollivander

**Capitulo 7**

**Ollivander**

Ahora parecía que no había sido tan buena idea irse a Grimmauld place solo. En cuanto puso un pie ahí los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearle sin tregua.

Se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentado, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No había sido buena idea, en definitiva no. Estar ahí, era recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar con Hermione y ron para poder derrotar a Voldemort. Estar ahí era recordad a todos los que había perdido por esa estúpida guerra, recordar a sus amigos, a gente que conocía, a sus seres queridos, a sus padres y sobre todo a él mismo.

Aun cuando sabía que él, no había lanzado la maldición asesina que termino con la vida de Tom, podía sentir el peso de esa muerte sobre su conciencia y esa sensación era aterradora. No es que sintiera pena por aquel maldito; pero acabar con un una vida era horrible, sentirse culpable no solo por esa, sino, por todos los que dieron su vida por él. Se sentía miserable por haber dejado sin padres a un bebé, Teddy Lupin viviría la misma soledad a la que él fue sometido. Culpable por ver llorar desconsoladamente a Molly y a los demás Weasly. Rabia porque vidas fueron truncadas aun sin disfrutarlas, aun podía ver a Collin revoletear junto a él. Alastor había muerto encubriéndolo, Sirius fue a su encuentro por una trampa, y la lista podía continuar. Clavo más su rostro entre sus manos.

El ruido en el pasillo le hizo levantar el rostro al tiempo que su varita.

- El amo Potter ha vuelto a casa- Kreacher asomaba la puntiaguda nariz por entre el marco de la puerta. Harry se relajó.

- Si Kreacher, soy yo- dejo de amputar al elfo y lentamente se levantó.- podrías preparar agua para bañarme y algo de desayunar-

El elfo asintió perdiéndose de vista.

Camino hasta las escaleras, diviso el cuadro de la vieja gritona y paso de largo. Los peldaños crujían bajo su peso, eso solo hacía que la casa se viera como Ron había dicho "de terror", siguió su asenso hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Sirius.

Sonrió al entrar, estar ahí le reconfortaba. Miro divertido los posters de chicas muggles en bikini que adornaban las paredes. Sabía que no podría quitarlos Sirius había utilizado sobre ellos un hechizo parecido al que tenía el cuadro de las escaleras. Miro alrededor y decidió limpiar un poco, ahora que el elfo se encontraba ocupado.

Lanzo varios hechizos de limpieza sobre los muebles y pisos, cambio las sabanas de la cama y decoro las paredes con los doseles de la cama "sinceramente no le apetecía mirar a esas chicas en esos momentos".

Saco de su bolsillo el baúl que había reducido en Hogwarts, lo coloco sobre la cama y lo volvió a su estado natural. Saco sus pertenencias y las fue colocando en los lugares designados. Casi al fondo del baúl estaba el álbum fotográfico que Hagrid le había regalado. Se sentó sobre la cama olvidando por completo las demás cosas y comenzó a hojearlo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante la forma con la que trato a Hagrid cuando dejo el castillo.

Sinceramente a veces creía que algo malo pasaba con él, también había estado a punto de disgustarse con sus mejores amigos.

-¡No pueden expulsarte! Harry- chillo una consterna Hermione caminando de un lado a otro- no es justo-

- ¿Que quieres que te diga?, herm. Es lo que va a hacer la directora-

- Debemos ir a hablar con ella, debe de haber alguna solución-

- No la hay, parece ser que los mortifagos tienen más preferencia aquí en Hogwarts-

- No es justo- se quejó Ron- no puede hacerlo-

- Ya lo hizo, Ron. Hagrid vendrá por mí en la mañana para llevarme a Hogsmeade y de ahí iré a casa de Sirius.

- ¿No iras a casa de mis padres?- pregunto Ron.

Harry negó.

- Estaba seguro que irías ahí. Mama tiene todo para cuidarte y que no estés solo-

- No necesito de una niñera, se cuidarme- se defendió el azabache.

- No lo dijo por eso- se quejó la castaña- es solo que…- miro hacia el pelirrojo en busca de ayuda- creemos que no estás listo para quedarte solo, en los meses anteriores estuviste con Andrómeda; pero ahora… Harry, no es bueno que estés solo.

- Gracias por darte cuenta hasta el día de hoy, Herm, justo cuando me han expulsado- la chica tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse – si no me hubieran dado de lado, tal vez no estaría pasando por esto-

- ¡No te atrevas a culparnos!- se defendió Ron- nuestro mundo no gira a tu rededor, también tenemos una vida que intentamos recuperar-

Eso había dolido.

Ellos creían que él no lo intentaba, quería dejar de tener pesadillas con gente muerta, con llamas, con Voldemort, con _crucios_, quería dejar de escuchar a Hermione gritar desesperada cuando Bellatrix la torturo. Dejar de ver a Dobby envuelto en sangre. Él también quería recuperar su vida; pero se estaba volviendo realmente difícil. Y lo dicho por Ron realmente había dolido, por eso regreso el golpe.

- También intento recuperar la mía, por eso no tengo por qué irme a tu patética casa, pudiéndome ir a la mía que es mucho, mucho mejor.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños.

- ¡Pues lárgate a tu patética casa del terror! con tus patéticos recuerdos y tu patético remordimiento-

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer, amigo- grito con rencor.

- Dejen de discutir- lloriqueo la castaña abrazando a Harry- ¡Basta, Harry!-

- Perdón- dijo al final abrazando a su amiga con desesperación. – no sé qué me pasa-

El griterío había atraído la atención de Neville, Seamus y Deán.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Neville mirando alternativamente entre Harry y Ron.

- Nada que pueda importarte Longbottom- escupió Harry volviendo su atención a Hermione-

Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibido la forma en que el ojiverde le hablo a Neville

- ¿Qué haces?, Harry- pregunto Deán mirando el baúl a medio llenar e intentando que la tensión disminuyera.

- ¿Qué piensas que hago?, es obvio que empaco-

- Es obvio- recalco- pero ¿porque lo haces?- pregunto tranquilo. Sabia del carácter explosivo que últimamente se cargaba el chico de oro.

- Harry recibió una sanción y será expulsado por veinte días- contesto la castaña separándose de su amigo-

Deán y Seamus se miraron

- ¡Atacaste a Malfoy!- sonrió Seamus incrédulo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

- Me hubiera gustado verlo ¿Cómo lo dejaste?-

- En cama- contesto Ron un poco más calmado.

- ¡Wooo!, bien Harry, piensa que tu expulsión valió la pena-

Harry no lo había visto de esa forma, siempre dicen, ve el vaso medio lleno, no medio vacío, bien… ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

Lamentablemente el demás alumnado no pensaría igual.

Esa noche Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño, de a ratos le invadía el remordimiento; pero después esa idea lo abandonaba y regresaba el rencor y la satisfacción de sus actos.

El alba lo encontró contemplando los terrenos del castillo por la ventana, de ahí observo a Hagrid salir del bosque prohibido y caminar a Hogwarts.

Sin hacer el menor ruido encogió su baúl, le dio un último vistazo a su habitación, tal vez no volvería, tal vez sí. Todo dependía de cómo se sintiera y de las circunstancias.

Hagrid lo intercepto en la entrada del castillo. Levanto la mano saludándolo con una efusiva sonrisa; pero Harry paso de largo ignorándolo completamente.

- Nos vamos- pregunto Harry mirándolo desde la puerta.

Hagrid se dio la vuelta y lo siguió.

- ¿Sucede algo?, cachorro- le pregunto cuando ya habían pasado la verja y seguían el camino a Hogsmeade

- Estoy perfectamente-

- Pareces molesto conmigo, ¿hice algo que te molestara?- pregunto con genuina preocupación.

- Si lo hiciste- contesto con fría voz- te hiciste amigo de Malfoy-

Hagrid levanto ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-

- Simplemente porque es un Malfoy- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Sé que es un Malfoy; pero no sé qué tiene que lo sea-

Harry se desespero

- Es Malfoy, el mismo que acuso a buckbeak, el mismo que se burlaba de ti en clases, el mismo que se burlaba de mí y mis amigos, el que dejo entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts, el que mato a Dumbledore, el que enveneno a Ron, el que maldijo a Katie bell, el que le lanzo un impero a madame Rosmerta. Ese Malfoy. O quieres que te diga todo lo que hizo su padre.

Hagrid suspiro.

- Se lo que hizo Draco- Harry refunfuño- tal vez no deba decirte esto; pero Draco está arrepentido-

- ¡Te está engañando!- se quejo

- Soy de las personas que dan segundas oportunidades, Harry. La vida se la otorgó a Malfoy y yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo y creo que tú tampoco-

- Así que lo eliges a el-

- No, soy tu amigo y te considero como aun hijo. No quiero que esto nos separe; pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a retirarle mi amistad a Draco, el chico se la ha ganado. Solo quiero que no me obligues a escoger, porque te escogería a ti; pero…

- Deja de hablarle entonces-

- Pero si tú eres mi amigo, no me pedirás eso- concluyo el guardián en cuanto entraron al pueblo.

- Quédate con el entonces, que te aproveche- casi corrió hasta la taberna de madame Rosmerta entrando de golpe, no se molestó en saludar. Cogió los polvos flu lanzándolos hacia la chimenea y gritando – caldero chorreante- desapareció entre llamas verdes.

* * *

Draco despertó por segunda vez, aun se encontraba en la enfermería y hubiera seguido descansando si no fuera por el incesante aleteo de una lechuza.

- Maldita suerte, ¿que no están prohibidos estos animales en la enfermería?- se quejó mientras el ave saltaba a su encuentro y alargaba su pata para que Draco tomara la carta.

Con un poco de reticencia la desato, tenía claro que podía ser una trampa, pero esa parecía ser una carta común y corriente. Dentro había una nota corta; pero perturbarte para Draco.

_Te extraño, extraño el aroma de tu piel._

Nadie la firmaba, de hecho ya había recibido cinco durante los meses en que se estaba reconstruyendo Hogwarts. Una por mes, eso sí ninguna había mostrado una insinuación así.

Estaba en una de las tantas aulas que debía limpiar cuando el picoteo contra la ventana, le hizo levantar la vista. Era una lechuza parda la que le devolvía la mirada, de inmediato se levantó de su sitio y fue a su encuentro. En cuanto el ave entrego su encargo, pego media vuelta y se perdió entre las nubes.

En un principio creyó que podría tratarse de su amigo Blaise, más cuando sintió el hechizo que especificaba que solo él podía abrirla. A continuación leyo

_Me alegro que estés bien, doy gracias a Merlín que te enviaran a Hogwarts, es el mejor lugar para ti._

_Cuídate._

Nadie la firmaba, en ese momento no le dio importancia, ni cuando la segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta carta llegaron.

Solo decían que aguantara su estancia ahí. Que saldría con bien. Que era un hombre fuerte y difícil de romper. Que podía confiar en él. Tampoco le parecía extraño que la carta se quemara después de unos minutos. Esa era una forma de mantener su privacidad intacta. Por eso cada vez estaba más seguro que las cartas eran de Blaise.

Pero ahora ya no. Su amigo Blaise le había dicho que el nunca había enviado esas cartas. Ahora tenía una desventaja en eso de que las cartas se quemaran. No había pruebas.

Pudiera ser que las cartas fueran de su amiga, Pansy, había compartido cama con ella "no en ese sentido" cuando sentían que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y el miedo les ganaba, se abrazaban hasta que alguno de los dos se tranquilizaba. Pero de ahí a decir "extraño el olor de tu piel" había una connotación a que hubo más que abrazos y él estaba seguro que nunca tuvo esa clase de intimidad. Así que eso comenzaba a asustarle.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando la carta comenzó a arder. Otra vez sin pruebas.

* * *

El encierro lo estaba volviendo loco, estar en esa casa le ponía los pelos de punta. Tres días habían sido suficientes para que decidiera ir al caldero chorreante y pedir una habitación.

Camino por el callejón. La gente que le reconocía se acercaba a agradecerle por salvar al mundo mágico. Otros le abrazan ó pedían autógrafos. Más allá distinguió a Ollivander, estaba levitando el cartel de su tienda. Sin pensarlo se encamino hacia allí ignorando a la gente que pretendía detenerle.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle con eso?- Harry apunto con su varita hacia el letrero y comenzó a levitarlo.

Ollivander lo miro un poco sorprendido

- ¡Harry!, muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Cuando termine de instalar esto y me invite una taza de té, se lo platicare- ollivander sonrio.

- ¿Cómo la está llevando?- pregunto

- Bien dentro de lo que cabe- suspiro el viejo- pero a mi edad ya no estoy para estos trotes-

- ¿A que se refiere?-

- Los seguidores del señor oscuro destruyeron algunos de los estantes. Perdí un lote razonable de varitas. Tardare tiempo en volver a fabricarlas.- suspiro resignado.

- Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en crear una varita?-

- Es un proceso largo- comenzó, sirvió un poco de té en dos tazas, pasándole una a Harry- Primero se debe conseguir la madera con la que se hará la varita. A veces se lleva su tiempo encontrar una madera que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los hechizos, aunque si encuentras un Bowtruckles sobre las ramas sabrás que es el árbol correcto, después de eso se lleva al laboratorio. como sabrás existen varios tipos de centro para las varitas; pero los más utilizados son: fibra de corazón de dragón, pelo de unicornio y Plumas de fénix.- Harry miro su varita. El proceso es muy lento, el centro es el escoge en qué tipo de madera quiere estar.

- Eso quiere decir que no es, como si ¿yo quiero meter nervio de dragón en una rama de rosal?- pregunto fascinado.

- Así es, solo si son compatibles se podrán fusionar, eso también lleva su tiempo, ambos se encierran en una burbuja mágica y se espera a que, en este caso tomare tu ejemplo del nervio de dragón, ingrese por completo a la varita, en este proceso la magia da la forma final a la varita. Este proceso puede tardar de entre un mes a dos, dependiendo el tipo de madera.

- Eso es fascinante ¿cualquiera puede crear varitas?-

- Lamentablemente no, un fabricante de varitas debe pasar por unas pruebas- ollivander lo miro- te gustaría darla-

- Me encantaría- sonrió genuinamente.

- En ese caso te espero mañana –

- Claro que si-

- Ahora dime, porque estás aquí-

Harry se tensó.

- Me expulsaron de Hogwarts, por pelearme con Malfoy-

- ¿Draco Malfoy?-

- Así es, lo golpee y lance varios hechizos- ahora que lo contaba a alguien que pasaba por neutro, se sintió verdaderamente un estúpido-

- ¿Él te ataco?-

- No, fui yo el que lo agredí primero- cada vez se sentía más estúpido.

- ¿Porque harías eso?- la penetrante mirada del fabricante le hizo sincerarse.

- no estoy bien- contesto- desde que regrese a Hogwarts nada es igual, me tratan diferente, me miran diferente. No me gusta eso. Además de que me siento culpable por todas las muertes que acaecieron por la guerra.

- Siento rabia y enojo, y tristeza, y soledad- cerro los ojos con fuerza- no puedo manejarlo, todo me fastidia, me siento agredido por todo. Me estoy volviendo loco- levanto la voz hasta que los sollozos le hicieron callar-

- Bebe otro poco- le sugirió- eso te tranquilizara- lo miro unos segundos y luego hablo- es lógico que te sientas así, llevaste sobre tus hombre el peso de una guerra y obviamente las consecuencias de ella te afectan; no te diré que no debes sentir eso, solo diré que debes aprender que esta guerra no fue por ti. No te culpes por muertes que no ocasionaste.

- Aun me siento culpable- lloriqueo

- Si a esas vamos, también debería sentirme culpable. Le hable a Voldemor de la varita de sauco, le dije como podría contrarrestar el _Priori Incantatem_- Harry iba a replicar- pero no lo hago, no fue mi culpa. Así como tampoco la tuya. Sin ti el mundo mágico se hubiera perdido, deberías aprender a ver el vaso medio lleno, no medio vacío-

Harry sonrió tristemente

- ¿Puedo quedarme más tiempo con usted?-

- ¡Claro!- sonrió- ¿quieres ver como se termina una varita?- Harry se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió a trastienda

* * *

**Un capitulo mas, ojala este si les guste ;)**

* * *

**Tomoyo Arison: **Esperemos que con la ayuda de Ollivander , nuestro Harry entre e razón.

**Kasandra potter: **en definitiva si, Harry esta muy perturbado. ¿Crees que Neville este interesado en uno de ellos? XD

* * *

**Porfa comenten ;)**


	8. Aprendiendo

Capítulo 8

Aprendiendo

Miraba a uno y a otro desde su posición. Blaise tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho lanzándole miradas asesinas a Neville, mientras que Neville tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el pupitre leyendo un libro sobre "las propiedades de los bejucos ahorcadores".

Después de salir de la enfermería, el Gryffindor se le había pegado como chicle, literalmente lo seguía hasta para ir al baño, lo que irritaba aún más a su amigo Zabini. Cuando las clases terminaban, lo buscaba para acompañarlo en sus actividades diarias, de hecho le ayudaba con algunos deberes. Eso hacía que tuviera un poco de tiempo libre, como el que estaban disfrutando en ese momento.

Los alumnos no habían tomado muy bien la expulsión de "jodido golpeador Potter", pero él, se pasaba sus inconformidades por el culo. Aunque éstos estaban realmente calmados. Tenía la ligera sospecha que esperaban a que llegaran los inteligentísimos Ravenclaws (véase el sarcasmo implícito, ya que solo faltaban dos días para eso) para complotar contra él.

— ¿Tienes que estar aquí todo el tiempo? — pregunto Zabini a Longbottom mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Estoy a aquí por Draco— se defendió sin apartar la vista de su lectura —y, si él no me pide que me vaya, no lo hare —

—Te lo exigí las primeras mil veces— sonrió el rubio, guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

—Pero, ahora no lo harás— se jacto el chico.

—No lo harías, ni aún que te hechizara—. Se burló.

—Tienes razón, no lo haría— sonrió de lado— los Gryffindor somos testarudos—

—Eso me consta —

—Así que… ¿Ahora, es Draco?—gruño Zabini— y dime Draco—lo miro con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado— ahora es Neville para ti, tal vez deba dejarte solo con tu nuevo amigo— se levantó de su asiento con el evidente enojo reflejado en el rostro.

— ¡Blaise!— llamo el rubio, esperando a que este se detuviera, pero el moreno salió de aquella aula azotando la puerta, sin mirar atrás. – ¡Blaise!— gritó esta vez, levantándose de su asiento saliendo en su búsqueda.

—Blaise, deja de comportarte como un niño— levanto la voz cuando lo vio unos metros por delante él — ¡esto es estúpido!—gruñó cuando el azabache comenzó a correr.

No corrió, por supuesto que no lo hizo. Camino con paso seguro hasta el lugar donde sabía, su amigo se encontraría.

La hierba crujía bajo sus pies, el ambiente se hacía más húmedo y frio conforme iba acercándose al lago. Se acomodó mejor el cuello de la túnica y siguió andando.

Estaban casi a finales de noviembre (a veinte para ser exactos), las clases habían iniciado el primero de ese mismo mes y, por Merlín bendito daba gracias por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo. El clima ya era frio, evidencia de que se avecinaba un duro invierno, solo esperaba que el primer partido de quiddich no se cancelara a causa de eso. Su primer partido seria el 5 de diciembre y ya podía sentir la adrenalina del momento. Se adentró entre los matorrales y ahí en un pequeño claro donde se podía ver el castillo se encontraba su amigo.

No dijo nada, solo se acercó con cautela sentándose junto a él.

—Extrañaba este lugar—dijo aspirando el aire fresco— hace mucho que no veníamos—

Blaise no contesto.

—Los celos son lo más estúpido que puede existir, no es que no me agrade que me celes— sonrió de medio lado- pero no crees que esto es estúpido.

Blaise giro a verlo, le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, mientras la comisura de sus labios comenzó a temblar hasta que ambos no aguantaron más y soltaron la carcajada al mismo tiempo.

—Hace tiempo que no me divertía a costa de otro— sonrío Draco, secándose unas lágrimas de los ojos.

— ¿Qué cara puso cuando me salí del aula?—

—Fue una cara de "oh por dios, que he hecho" fue realmente gracioso— recostó la espalda sobre la hierba.

—Me hubiera encantado verlo— siguió riendo — ¿Qué era eso querías decirme?— se acomodó a un lado de Draco, poniendo sus manos bajo su cabeza.

—Notaste que todos los alumnos están muy tranquilos con lo de Potter? —

Blaise asintió

— ¿Eso te preocupa?—

—Sí, estoy completamente seguro que están esperando a los Ravenclaw para joderme la existencia

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—miro hacia el cielo azul

—No lo sé, sinceramente aunque te caiga mal Neville — Blaise gruño —es una ventaja para mí que ande cerca, dudo mucho que se atrevan a hacerme algo en su presencia—.

—Y ¿qué piensas hacer en su ausencia?, él no está cerca de ti todo el tiempo, ni tampoco yo, bueno no es que sea de mucha ayuda; pero yo sí puedo utilizar magia—

—Lo sé, lo se… no sé qué voy a hacer, maldita la hora que me enviaron de vuelta— suspiro

El moreno se giró a verle.

—Y ¿qué hay del príncipe de hielo?—

—También lo pensé, pero hace mucho que no hago eso. De hecho, de eso quería hablarte, ¿me ayudarías a intentarlo?—

Su amigo se irguió sobre su lugar.

—Ya te habías tardado ¿cuándo son las prácticas?—

—Hoy, después de la visita de los aurores. Por cierto mañana son las pruebas, ¿te vas a presentar?

—Claro que sí, no voy a dejarte solo—

—Jajaja, te estas volviendo un incordio—

—Pero así me quieres— tomo la barbilla de Draco y la giro hacia el- ¿no es así?-

—Blaise— advirtió

— Sabes lo que siento, Draco—El rubio se deshizo del agarre amablemente.

—Lo siento— se levantó despacio, se estiro un poco y después le tendió la mano a su amigo para que se levantara.

Él, la tomo resignado levantándose de un salto, se sacudió la ropa y exclamo.

— Tu admirador debe estar esperándote— se quejó de nuevo—

Draco sonrío.

* * *

Harry había llegado a las 9 de la mañana ese día. Encontró a Ollivander acomodando unas cajas en las estanterías. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta observando los movimientos del fabricante sobre las varitas. Era increíble el respeto con el que las trataba, la delicadeza con las que la portaba y depositaba donde correspondía. Sin duda era un hombre que amaba lo que hacía, y entregaba el corazón en el proceso. Se maravilló por eso.

— ¡Muchacho!— el llamado le hizo salir de su ensoñación. — ¡qué bueno que viniste !—

Harry se desperezo del marco y entro por completo a la tienda.

—Buenos días, señor— sonrió — espero no importunarlo—

—Al contrario muchacho, me alegra que aceptaras venir, ¿ya desayunaste?—

Un poco avergonzado el azabache negó con la cabeza, se había levantado tan aprisa temiendo llegar tarde que había olvidado el almuerzo.

—Ven— extendió la mano agitándola un poco para que se acercara— tampoco he almorzado, acompáñame—

La plática fue amena, Harry se enteró que el hijo de Ollivander no pensaba continuar con el negocio familiar y que él, se estaba viendo en la triste necesidad de en algunos años (cuando ya no pudiera seguir a cargo) traspasar el negocio a otro fabricante.

La sola idea de que algo así pudiera ocurrir, hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco. No podía imaginarse a alguien más dentro de ese local, no podía imaginarse a alguien más atendiendo tan cálidamente a los niños que emocionados iban por primera vez a sostener una varita en las manos.

Y la idea surgió de lo más profundo de su ser, era algo que le decía que era lo que el necesitaba y que era lo correcto, giro el rostro para ver a Ollivander aun perdido en sus recuerdos, y aun sin saber cómo o por qué, hablo tan seguro como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

— ¡Quiero aprender el arte de la fabricación de varitas!— su rostro mostraba determinación— ¡Quiero ser su aprendiz ! ¡Quiero hacer la prueba!

Ollivander lo miro detenidamente, tanto que Harry estaba seguro que miraba su alma. Y sonrió.

—Ya la has pasado—

* * *

Ser aprendiz no era lo que un primer momento creyó, no era que de buenas a primeras tomaría la madera en bruto, el núcleo, hiciera magia y Vualá, la varita estuviera ahí. Definitivamente, no. Ollivander le dio varios libros que hablaban sobre: criaturas mágicas y su correlación con las varitas de los magos, las maderas y sus propiedades, ¿porque la varita canaliza la magia del mago?, entre otros títulos que jamás en su vida había escuchado. Para cuando termino de leer las criaturas mágicas ya eran pasadas de las 5.

Se quedó un poco más disfrutando de la tranquila quietud del lugar. Le relajaba estar entre tantos olores, porque ¡oh sí!, las varitas tenían un sutil aroma que antes no había sentido.

—Draco Malfoy— empezó el señor Ollivander mirándolo con esos ojos cansados, pero determinados.

Instintivamente hizo una mueca despectiva.

—Es un chico contradictorio— levanto la mirada, posiblemente recordando algún evento significativo, después regreso a verlo. — ¿Por qué le odias? —. La pregunta no era con reproche, ni mucho menos con afán de molestar, simplemente para entender esa antipatía el uno por el otro.

"sabes, yo no te odio" fueron las palabras de Malfoy que resonaron en su mente. Tan claras y vibrantes como la primera vez que las escucho. Aspiro profusamente y se preguntó si de verdad él, odiaba realmente al mortifago.

No hubo respuesta a su autoimpuesta pregunta y sin saber que decir miro de nuevo al viejo frente a él. Se preguntó si alguna vez sintió odio por alguien, y parecía ser que no, ni siquiera por Voldemort lo sintió. Malfoy era algo aparte, solo que no sabía cómo describirlo.

—Es malo— fue la absurda respuesta. Ollivander sonrió. — ¿Por qué lo menciona? —

—Creo que es un tema que ayer dejamos pendiente— el afable anciano depósito frente a él la varita que ayer le había invitado a ver finalizar.

—Sabes que una varita, describe con un rango de exactitud admirable como es un mago— Harry asintió, sacando su varita en el proceso, la admiro unos segundos, y sin que se la pidiera, la deposito junto a la otra.

Garrick estiro la mano para tomarla.

—Madera de acebo — susurro — ¿sabes cuáles son sus propiedades?—. Harry denegó.

Ollivander se levantó, se adentró en una habitación oculta por un librero y reapareció con viejo cuaderno, que le recordó vagamente al de Tom Riddle. Se acercó entregándoselo antes de que tomara asiento nuevamente. —página 6 —

Abrió el pequeño cuaderno y busco la página que se le indicaba.

—Acebo—leyó—.El acebo es una de las maderas para varitas más raras. Tradicionalmente se ha considerado protectora. Con los que se lleva mejor es con los que necesitan ayuda para vencer su ira y su ímpetu. A la vez, las varitas de acebo a menudo escogen dueños que están metidos en alguna búsqueda peligrosa y a menudo espiritual. El acebo es una de esas maderas cuyo funcionamiento varia más dramáticamente dependiendo del centro de la varita y es conocida y es conocida por ser extremadamente difícil de combinar con la pluma de fénix, ya que la volatilidad de la madera entra en conflicto con la indiferencia dl fénix.

Si se da el extraño caso de que esta combinación encuentre dueño, nada ni nadie debería ponerse por delante de ellos. (1)

— ¿ira? ¿Ímpetu?— hablo recargando las manos sobre la mesa "eso es lo que el sentía en estos momentos, ¿pero como una varita podía haberlo sabido desde entonces?" — ¿cómo la varita pudo haber reconocido eso en mí? yo no lo sentía entonces— pregunto desconcertado.

— ¡oh! no te confusas, la varita no es adivina… es algo difícil de explicar. Ella puede sentir lo que hay oculto en tu corazón. ¿Me explico?—

— ¿No puedo creer que la ira pueda estar albergada en el corazón de un niño de once años?— se quejó.

— No sé… tu dímelo— Garrick volvió a levantarse. Harry supuso que para darle espacio.

Recordó su infancia, los malos tratos que había sufrido a manos de sus tíos, su primo siendo un bastardo con él. Tal vez Ollivander tenía razón, tal vez si había rencor en él desde esa edad. Rencor a sus tíos, a sus padres por haberle dejado solo. Después rencor por las mentiras, la verdad. Por todo.

—Búsqueda peligrosa y a menudo espiritual— susurro, leyendo nuevamente el párrafo.

Ollivander se giró a verlo sin decir nada, solo observándolo. — supongo que eso significa que buscaba la verdad de lo que le ocurrió a mis padres y buscaba un lugar donde podía encajar, y ese lugar resulto ser Hogwarts. Buscaba ser yo mismo. — concluyo con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿No estas feliz por eso?— pregunto, depositando otra taza de té frente a él.

—No lo sé—contesto honesto— estaba contento por hallar un lugar al cual pertenecer, en el cual encajar. Pero después, fui el chico raro de nuevo, el mentiroso, el buscador de fama, el loco, el malo, el chico que debía vencer a Voldemort, al que miraban con lastima, al que manipularon.

— ¿Odias el mundo mágico?—

La pregunta le saco de balance, no se había puesto a analizar algo así. Solo sabía que está molesto con la gente, y ahora bajo ese nuevo panorama se daba cuenta de que tal vez, si odiaba un poco al mundo mágico.

—Ya no me siento a gusto aquí— suavizo las palabras. —necesito olvidar un poco. ¿Me explico?—.

—Perfectamente— sonrió con cariño. — Esta varita— señalo la que estaba frente a ellos— está compuesta por ébano, un núcleo de fibra de dragón de veintiún centímetro y sesenta milímetros— ¿qué te puede decir eso?—

Harry abrió nuevamente el cuaderno y paso hoja tras hoja, hasta dar con la descripción del ébano .

—Esta madera negro azabache tiene una apariencia y una reputación impresionante y funciona muy bien con todo tipo de magia de combate y también con la trasfiguración.

Es en la mano de aquellos con el coraje de ser ellos mismos donde el ébano se encuentra más a gusto. Los dueños de varitas de ébano, que son a menudo no conformistas, muy individualistas o se conforman con no pertenecer al grupo… —

— Hasta ahí— Garrick detuvo la lectura— ahora busca el núcleo en la página 35—Harry paso las páginas.

— Centros: Dragón… en general la fibra de corazón de dragón produce las varitas más poderosas, y con ellas se pueden realizar los encantamientos más llamativos. Las varitas de dragón tienden a aprender más rápido que otros tipos. Sin embargo pueden cambiar de chaqueta si se le quita a su dueño original, siempre establece una fuerte relación con el que la posee en ese momento.

La varita de dragón es la más fácil de usar para las artes oscura, aunque, no se inclinara hacia ellas por ella misma. También, de la tres, es la que tiene más tendencia a producir accidentes, debido a su temperamento

— ¿Que te sugieren las dos descripciones?— pregunto el anciano levantando la varita para que Harry la observara.

—Que está hecha para Mortifagos, los describe perfectamente, individualistas, solo piensan en su beneficio, les gusta ser el centro de atención— gruño— o para gente con el corazón podrido—

— ¿Estas completamente seguro?, termina de leer la descripción del ébano—

Harry frunció el ceño y desvió su vista al texto. Comenzó a leer.

— Han formado parte de tanto la orden del fénix— Harry leyó sorprendido— como del grupo de los comedores de la muerte. En mi experiencia la varita de ébano le va perfectamente a alguien que se aferra firmemente a sus creencias, independientemente de la presión externa y no será fácilmente desviado de su propósito. (1) — dejó el cuaderno, con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro.

—Ahora ¿qué opinas? —

Harry se quedó callado preguntándose cuando fue que se volvió tan prejuicioso.

* * *

(1)Texto extraído de Pottermore: todos los derechos a Harry Potter and Pottermore Publishing Rights J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and Warner bros. Ent. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

Cada día me esfuerzo por darle una mejor redacción a la historia, gracias por su apoyo y por seguir esta historia.

Sobre todo gracias a K. Hurtado, por sus consejos y ánimo.

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el capítulo, pregunten XD.

Gracias a todos los que esperan pacientemente por los cap. Por cierto espero publicar los días viernes de cada semana (con eso de que inician clases).


	9. Los días

**Capítulo 9**

**Los dias**

Caminó con paso seguro atreves de los pasillos. Llevaba consigo la lista de las tareas que había realizado ese día y que debía entregar a la directora para que lo checara. El pergamino estaba encantada, cuando terminaba lo asignado, mágicamente se colocaba una palomita sobre la tarea, y cuando el lugar necesitaba limpieza aparecía una enorme equis. Sus zonas asignadas por lo general, eran las aulas que se utilizaban para las clases, algunos baños y zonas comunes como los jardines.

Después de decir la contraseña, subió de dos en dos las escaleras, tenía prisa por llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, realizar algunos deberes y esperar a que llegaran los aurores para su habitual ritual, y después ir al encuentro furtivo con Blaise.

Toco un par de veces antes de que obtuviera el pase.

—Buenas noches directora—dijo acercándose al escritorio extendiendo el pergamino para que ella lo tomara— termine de limpiar las aulas de historia de la magia, runas y el baño de los prefectos, mañana limpiare los ventanales de los jardines y el baño del segundo piso y lo que usted disponga.

La mujer tomo el pliego depositándolo sobre los demás papeles que tenía esparcidos por la mesa y siguió escribiendo.

—Está bien Malfoy, descansa y espera a los aurores, te enviare por lechuza el pergamino para que los aurores lo chequen— la directora tomo el pergamino y lo desenrollo—Draco dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse —que aulas dijiste que limpiaste— su voz sonó preocupada.

—Historia de la magia y runas— contesto a medida que regresaba sobre sus pasos— ¿Por qué?— cuestiono.

—¿Estás seguro? el pergamino me muestra que no es así—

—¡Completamente seguro! yo mismo cheque el pergamino antes de salir del aula—dijo rodeando el escritorio, colocándose a un lado de la directora. Dos enormes equis marcaban las aulas que el con tanto esmero había limpiado. — ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto debe estar fallando! — contesto con enfado mal contenido.

Minerva frunció el cejo.

—Es el protocolo, Draco— dijo la mujer un poco fastidiada— pero debo ir a checar—.

Draco se froto los ojos con cansancio; pero no dijo nada solo siguió a la mujer.

—sé que hiciste los deberes, pero los aurores querrán pruebas cuando les presentes el pergamino y vean las equis. Les mandare un escrito explicando el desperfecto.

—Solo espero que no se pongan fastidiosos— rezongo, deteniéndose en la puerta de runas antiguas, mientras la directora la abría despreocupada.

—no te preocupes, es solo un…— ambos se quedaron sin habla. Dentro, las paredes estaban pintadas con colores fluorescentes. Basura y desechos de dudosa precedencia adornaban los pupitres y el suelo. Sobre los candelabros colgaban algas del lago negro y en el fondo una caricatura suya lo mostraba con ropas de un elfo doméstico.

Draco no sabía si reír o ir a maldecir al primero que se le cruzara el camino. Volvió a frotarse los ojos. Eso no estaba pasando.

— ¿Que paso aquí?— exclamo perpleja la mujer. Dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y tuvo que cubrirse la nariz por el olor nauseabundo que despedía el lugar.

Draco se adentró después de ella, las arcadas le ganaron y tuvo que salir para evitar vomitar. El revoltijo dentro de su estómago le duro por los siguientes minutos.

— ¿Quién puedo haber hecho esto?, es inaudito— cerro con magia la habitación y dio unos pasos hasta situarse junto al ventanal. — ¡Pero me van a escuchar!—

— ¡oh vaya!, piensa castigar a todo el alumnado— Draco también se recargo junto al ventanal. Aire puro—esto lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera, no hay rastro mágico—

Si esa barbarie la hubieran cometido cuando los Ravenclaw expulsados estuvieran ahí, sabrían a quién culpar o por lo menos sospechar; pero así, era como andar a ciegas.

— Debemos ir a la siguiente aula— susurró despacio, no quería ni imaginarse en qué condiciones estaría.

Las antorchas parpadeaban cuando las cruzaban, MacGonagall miro de rojo a Draco, su postura mostraba tensión y enfado, lo que hacía que su teoría de que él provocaba el apagón se intensificara.

—Tranquilízate—conforto la directora—son bromas de muy mal gusto, pero me encargare de que no se vuelvan a repetir, como que me llamo Minerva MacGonagall, esto no se va a quedar así—

Draco ya no contesto, esa bazofia de situación lo estaba comenzando a exasperar, poco a poco el entorno comenzaba a drenarle las energías, el humor, las ganas…

Ni se inmuto cuando hallaron el aula de historia, en igual o peores condiciones. Los libros volcados, pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo, lodo sobre los pupitres. Olía a orines y a papel quemado, y nuevamente su imagen denigrada con atuendos elficos.

— ¿Qué es lo que se va a hacer?— se lamentó — los aurores no entenderán razones, para ellos lo único que contara es que no realice las tareas del día—

—Hablare con ellos— hablo con firmeza—deben entender… —

—¡oh claro! como le hacen mucho caso— siseo el Slytherin¸ volcando su frustración contra la directora—como si tuviera una pisca de influencia sobre esos dos, los va a amenazar con deberes o jalarles las orejas— se jacto con desprecio.

— ¡Malfoy!— advirtió Minerva irguiéndose cuan alta era— ¡no te atrevas a burlarte de mí!—cuadro la espalda y le desafío con la mirada.

Draco sonrió con la malicia reflejada en sus ojos grises, que para ese momento parecían hierro forjado. Acerco su rostro al de la mujer, que ya era tan alto y un poco más que ella.

—De eso…— apretó los dientes— se encargan sus propios alumnos— Dio media vuelta, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus palabras. Estaba cabreado, y mucho. Conforme se deslizaba por los pasillos las antorchas adosadas a los muros se iban extinguiendo dejando una obscuridad abrumadora tras de él.

El aire frio del ocaso le golpeo con fuerza. El cielo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nubes grises, camino por el sendero que dirigía a su casa, porque ¡oh sí! esa pequeña choza que divisaba en la pendiente y de la cual salía un espeso humos, era el único hogar del que ahora disponía. Miro las tres enormes rocas que había a su paso y rememoro el momento en que Granger le propino aquel puñetazo, debía reconocer que tenía buen brazo. Se acomodó mejor su túnica, exhalo con fuerza y el vapor se arremolino y perdió en el viento. El frio era palpable.

Algo frio cayó sobre su mejilla, llevo su mano hasta el lugar y una diminuta gota quedo prendada entre sus dedos. Levanto la mirada al cielo (sintiendo enfriar su nariz) pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor.

Cerró los ojos tiritando de frio, el vaho salía con cada exhalación mientras sus pulmones se enfriaban. Sin poder contenerse más, se puso en cuclillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas, las lágrimas, una a una fueron surcando sus mejillas. El aire al contacto dejaba un caminito frio de agua y sal.

Cuanto tiempo permaneció así, no lo supo, para cuando abrió los ojos una fina capa de nieve cubría el suelo y su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban entumidas y su nariz congelada. Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas y obligo a sus músculos a moverse.

El calor de la vivienda fue un regalo bien recibido para sus agarrotados músculos, se acercó al fogón donde descansaba una olla negra con algo verdoso en el interior. Expuso sus palmas al fuego sintiendo la corriente de calor extenderse por su piel. Aspiro el aroma que mana en cálidas ondas de aquel caldero y tuvo que retroceder dos pasos; todos los vellitos de su cuerpo se levantaron en protesta por aquel olor nauseabundo.

Se cubrió la nariz, la picazón dentro de sus orificios nasales le hizo arder y escocer los ojos. Lagrimeo un par de veces más antes de salir a buscar un poco de aire que aliviara su dañado sentido del olfato. El aire frio lo congelo otra vez.

El ruido que se produjo cerca del huerto de calabazas le hizo dejar de quejarse, miro a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquel desconocido rumor y en cuanto puso un pie fuera del escalón de piedra se arrepintió de inmediato. Toda una manada, jauría, parvada o sepa Merlín que cosa era eso, de pequeños gusanos rojizos y de muy mal aspecto comenzaron a subirse por sus zapatos y pantalón. Retrocedió unos pasos golpeando el talón con el escalón, cayó sentado sobre la fría piedra, acción que aprovecharon las asquerosas criaturas para escalar aún más alto sobre de él. La sensación de miles de patitas deslizarse sobre la tela, porque esas cosas median mínimo 20 cm de largo y como dos cm de diámetro, le puso los nervios de punta. Se levantó de un salto comenzando a sacudir su cuerpo cual perro después de haber sido mojado, pero eso no bastaba para que las alimañas se desprendieran de su ropa. A un con el asco surcando su rostro y la cara de pánico tan solo de pensar que debía tocar esas repugnantes criaturas (le revolvió el estómago) comenzó a sacudirse. Grave error.

El primer contacto se sintió como si se hubiera enterrado agujas en las palmas y dedos de la mano. Un ardor se extendió como pólvora sobre la zona ya dañada. Pequeños calambres hacían que sus dedos temblaran sin control y el dolor punzante que se instaló sobre de ellos le hizo recordar vagamente el dolor que quedaba después de un potente crucio. Los bichos intentaban colarse por dentro de su ropa, así que aunque le doliera como los mil demonios se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, para después, armarse de todo el escaso valor que podía albergar, comenzar a desprender una por una a los gusanos que se quedaron adosados a la ropa y, que ya comenzaban a devorar.

Debía apretar los dientes para aguantar el dolor que comenzaba a desesperarle, no escucho ni vio nada, solo sintió una sustancia pegajosa cubrir todo su cuerpo y de inmediato el alivio llego por completo.

—Levanta— la voz llego amortiguada por la sustancia que había ingresado a sus oídos, además del dolor que había atontado sus sentidos. Obedeció sin rechistar, se sentía mareado y ligeramente perdido. — no te duermas—

Eso era algo difícil de obedecer, los parpados parecían haber adquirido vida propia, porque comenzaban a cerrase en contra de su no tan segura voluntad.

* * *

Cuando despertó y levanto de la cama, era como si algo no concordara con el ambiente, como si algo no encajara. Miro alrededor, pero todo estaba como debía estar: su cama, la de Hagrid, el fogón, las cazuelas colgando, el desorden. Miro por la ventana y vio que el semigigante daba de desayunar a una camada de crups.

— ¿Día? — eso era, ya había amanecido, ya era otro día. — ¿Qué había sucedido? — miro a Hagrid levantar la vista y saludarle con ánimo. Regreso a su cama y se sentó en el borde. La cabeza y el cuerpo aun le dolían. Miro sus manos que estaban vendadas.

Hagrid entro en ese justo momento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto, colocando una lata de insecticida a un lado del lava platos y colocar unas cesta dentro de la tarja.

— Adolorido ¿Qué eran esas cosas? — pregunto levantándose y yendo al lado del otro, mientras veía como le arrancaba la cabeza a unos caracoles.

— Son gusanos de fuego— comento sosteniendo con fuerza a un caracol destripándolo. Prosiguió — su cuerpo está cubierto por una fina capa de pelos, la cual esta provista de un poderoso irritante y por demás peligrosa toxina. El primer síntoma es el ardor, los calambres y nuevamente un dolor más acentuado. Después la comezón se hace insoportable, la parte afectada se hincha y al cabo de unos minutos tienes ámpulas que con el paso de las horas van carcomiendo la piel.

La cara de Draco era todo un poema. Miro sus manos en busca de la falta de algún digito o la amputación de alguna mano. Pero se acordó que estaba vendadas y Al cerciorarse que estaba completo le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

— ¿Por qué trajiste esas cosas si sabes que son peligrosas?

Hagrid se sintió ofendido

—Yo no las traje— chillo—esas cosas aparecieron hoy y tuve que apresurarme en crear el biosida, además del ungüento—

—Esa cosa pegajosa puede considerarse un ungüento— se quejó aun sabiendo que la había regado.

—sí, aun le faltaba que espesara un poco más, pero aun así sirvió. Tu amigo Blaise es buen enfermero— comento casual.

— ¿Estuvo aquí?— pregunto.

— ¡oh Si!, a los aurores no les gustó mucho que estuviera cerca de ti, pero tuvieron que conformarse. Sobre todo porque no podías sostenerte en pie. Parecías drogado.

— ¿Estuve consiente todo el tiempo?— Hagrid asintió— ¿cómo es posible? ¿No recuerdo nada?—

—Es un efecto colateral del veneno. Produce desorientación. La directora también estuvo presente—

—Y dices que eres un bueno para nada, no hay mejor maestro de criaturas mágicas que tu— sonrió con petulancia — que no se te suba a la cabeza— sonrió otra vez desde la puerta antes de salir por ella.

Hagrid le miro perderse rumbo al castillo y se preguntó si es que Draco siempre había sido así, un chico, si bien un poco frio y distante, alegre y amistoso. Se devano los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero solo se conformó con saber que este nuevo Draco le caía bien.

Entro al castillo titiritando, aunque no había nieve el ambiente se sentía frio y él había salido sin un abrigo. Subió los escalones dispuesto a buscar Blaise, sabía que no se le daba bien ser emotivo, pero debía de agradecerle el estar siempre pendiente de él. Su amistad no había surgido tan pronto como entraron a Hogwarts, de hecho sus primeros amigos había sido Theodore y Pansy, y aunque Crabbe y Goyle no fueron precisamente sus amigos, si llego a tener una gran simpatía por ellos. Aun lamentaba lo que había ocurrido con ellos. Blaise entro a escena hasta el quinto año cuando la cara de sapo se apodero de la escuela, ahí fue cuando empezaron a forjar una amistad. Habían formado juntos la brigada inquisidora y fue gracias a él que pudo sobrellevar el encarcelamiento de su padre.

En sexto año el muy insensato tuvo el descaro de declarársele. Sinceramente en ese tiempo no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada que no fuera cumplir con lo que Voldemort le había encargado. Así que cuando este se le declaro, no supo que hacer salvo mirarlo con enfado. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en romances cuando su cabeza estaba en juego? Era claro que Blaise no sabía nada de su misión, pero no quitaba que siguiera enojado con él. No fue sino hasta casi finales de ese curso cuando su desesperación estaba al borde que fue que acepto un poco del amor que el moreno podía brindarle. Dejo que lo sostuviera en sus brazos mientras él se deshacía en llanto, no hubo preguntas, solo el cálido abrazo de quien está dispuesto a estar a tu lado sin importar el que, el porqué, ni el donde. Esa vez no tuvo el tiempo de agradecerle, no tuvo tiempo de nada.

¿Que si le gustaba Blaise? por supuesto que sí; le gustaba la forma tan directa de ser, la fuerza y templanza que demostraba, le gustaba su carácter fuerte pero a la vez cariñoso, le gustaba su dedicación, pero lamentablemente en forma sentimental no sentía más por él que una profunda amistad.

— ¡Draco! —alguien le llamo mientras atravesaba un aula abierta, regreso sobre sus pasos asomándose por el marco. Neville se encontraba en el interior rodeado de algunos Gryffindors incluidos Granger y el pecoso. No tenía ánimos de entablar hechizos con los gatitos, así que siguió su trayecto.

Se escuchó alboroto dentro, sillas arrastrándose, muchas voces y al final un par de pasos corriendo en su dirección. Por instinto metió su mano entre los pliegues de su túnica afianzando su varita.

— ¡Espera!, no te vayas, tengo algo que mostrarte— grito Neville mientras le daba alcance y el relajaba los músculos de su mano.

—Tengo prisa— se quejó.

—Lo sé, pero no te quitare mucho tiempo— sonrió el chico colando un brazo por los hombros del rubio, el cual se sintió, solo por un escaso momento, asustado.

—Tienes cinco minutos—

—los suficientes—

Lo condujo al cuarto piso, doblaron a la izquierda por un amplio pasillo, y después giraron a la derecha. Todo un largo pasillo sin ventanas ni puertas. Sin querer se preguntó si así se verían las paredes de Azkaban. Caminaron con mayor tranquilidad, al llegar a la mitad del pasillo a su izquierda se encontraba adosado a la pared un extraño espejo. Daba la apariencia de que lo hubieran agarrado por los lados y lo hubieran aplastado hasta deformarlo y quebrar el cristal. Dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ahí, pero Neville le detuvo.

—Es aquí— dijo mirando fijamente el espejo. Draco regreso mirando por todos lados preguntándose si Longbottom le estaría tomado el pelo.

— ¿Aquí donde?— gruño— ¿que se supone que me mostrarías? yo no veo nada.

— ¿Que dice el grabado?—

Draco entorno los ojos y ahí, sobre los bordes deformados estaba escrito

—Ve más allá— susurro— bueno eso podría tener dos significados. Uno es el verbo ver y el otro de ir. Eso podría referirse a cualquiera de los dos, pero ya que estamos frente a un espejo, lo más seguro es que sea de ver— analizo Draco acercando el rostro al vidrio estrellado. Su rostro se veía deformado y hasta cierto punto grotesco. — Ve más allá— repitió. Entorno los ojos enfocándose en su reflejo y por un segundo le pareció que el espejo estaba normal. — ¿Pero qué?— frunció el ceño dando dos pasos atrás.

—Lo has descubierto ¿cierto?—

—Descubrir ¿Qué?—

— a mí me tomo por lo menos un par de horas dar con la respuesta. —

—no sabía que te habías vuelto vanidoso, longbottom— siseo recargándose a un lado del espejo.

— Mi nombre es Neville y no estamos aquí por vanidad. Quería mostrarte lo que hay detrás de ese espejo, pero la única forma de pasar es descifrando lo que dice el grabado.

— Ahora si tienes mi completa atención— contesto irónico — y ¿Qué hay detrás? — cuestiono.

—tienes razón, ese grabado tiene dos significados. Uno es el de ver, debes mirar más allá de tu imagen deformada y encontrarte a ti mismo y el otro es— tomo la mano de Draco y la acerco al vidrio. Draco esperaba sentir el duro cristal sobre sus dedos, pero le sorprendió el ver como su mano atravesaba el sólido cristal, que ya no era tan sólido, se sentía como si metieras la mano en un cubo de agua sin mojarte. Eso era extraordinario.

—Adelante— susurro Neville con cierta diversión.

—si muero, te juro que iré a tu casa y te hare la vida miserable— sonrió. Respiró profundo y comenzó a atravesar lentamente el frio cristal. La sensación era extraña, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para maravillarse porque un fuerte empujón lo metió de lleno en aquel desconocido entorno. Estuvo a punto de gritar como niña al percatarse de que estaba en un lugar desconocido y oscuro. De hecho grito cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Se sostuvo el pecho pensando que así evitaría que su corazón dejara de latir así de fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien?— la voz del regordete le hizo tomar un poco el control sobre de sí.

— ¡demonios animal! ¿Qué pretendías al hacer eso?—

—Dijiste que tenías prisa— hablo casual encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues sí, pero…— las palabras murieron en su boca cuando las antorchas se encendieron y las cortinas se corrieron. Era una amplia estancia. Del lado izquierdo había una salita compuesta de tres anchos sillones (lo suficiente para albergar a alguien dormido) rodeando la chimenea. Al fondo una mesa de estudio con cinco sillas y un enorme librero adornaban el lugar. Del lado derecho había lo que parecía un pequeño comedor, la mesa redonda estaba recargada sobre la pared y las sillas estaban amontonadas unas sobre otras. Una enorme alfombra adornaba el piso y cerca de la mesa un hermoso ventanal daba luz a toda la habitación. Los tapices no le decían a quien había pertenecido, pero pareciera que las personas que habían estado en ese lugar, habían convivido gran parte de su tiempo ahí.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunto acercándose a una pequeña cajonera.

—Lo descubrí accidentalmente— Draco enarco una ceja— está bien, me perdí y llegue a este pasillo. Leí el contorno del espejo y me pase tiempo intentando descifrarlo.

— ¿De quién era?—

—no lo sé, he intentado averiguarlo, pero no quiero preguntarle a la directora es capaz de prohibirme volver.

—y ¿porque estamos aquí? Longbottom. Espero que no estés pensando que voy a limpiar este maldito lugar, porque ya puedes irlo sacando de tu cabezota.

—Ya está limpio— susurro un poco apenado— pensaba que este espacio podíamos utilizarlo como un lugar alternativo a nuestras salas comunes. ¿Qué dices?

Draco lo miro inspeccionando su rostro.

—Este lugar está lejos de considerarse limpio, mucho menos habitable—miro al rededor— si planeas traerme aquí, límpialo decentemente. ¿Puedo irme ya? — el otro asintió con la cabeza.

—hoy seleccionas a tu nuevo equipo ¿verdad?—

— ¡Maldición!— gruño dando media vuelta para salir— ¿cómo salgo de aquí?—

—Solo atraviésalo y listo— Draco camino hasta ahí y se detuvo antes de atravesar el umbral.

— ¿Porque haces esto?— pregunto intrigado, mitad del cuerpo diseminado en el espejo —

— ¿Qué no se te hace tarde?— sonrió con inocencia. Draco solo pudo negar con la cabeza y desapareció por el espejo.

* * *

Cuando llegó al campo de quiddich, ligeramente tarde, todo su equipo y aspirantes ya estaban ahí. Algunos se mostraron incomodos al tenerle ahí, otros molestos y otros tantos les daba igual.

Una de las chicas que estaba a la derecha cerca del aro pequeño le llamo poderosamente la atención, tenía un parche cubriéndole el pómulo y evidencia de que había estado en la enfermería. Recordó vagamente que algunos de su casa habían sufrido incidentes durante los días anteriores y supuso que esa chica había sido una de las afortunadas. Dejo de observarla cuando la susodicha frunció el ceño al percatarse de su mirada.

—Como sabrán, todos los puestos están disponibles, hasta el puesto de capitán, pero solo está reservado para los que son titulares, no está de más decirles que deben esforzarse para estar dentro del equipo. Lo digo tanto para los nuevos como a los que ya jugaban antes. — miro a las veinte personas reunidas, entre aspirantes y titulares y supo que ese día no sería fácil. Solo esperaba terminar a tiempo y poder hacer sus deberes para con la escuela.

Los separo por grupos: capitanes, guardianes, cazadores, golpeadores y buscadores. Había chicos que harían la prueba en dos puestos y la gran mayoría del equipo quería su puesto.

Inicio con los golpeadores. Cuatro chicos se elevaron en sus escobas esperando instrucciones (de hecho ninguno era titular, los cuatro eran nuevos) Draco hizo levitar algo parecido a unas bobillas eléctricas de unos 30 cm de diámetro posicionando ocho por todo el campo. Después les entrego a cada uno una bludger de diferente color. La tarea era golpear a sus adversarios, evitar que los golpearan al igual que debían evitar que golpearan las burbujas y cada uno debía darle a las burbujas. Sencillo.

La bludger no rompería la burbuja, de hecho, estas tenían un contador incluido y por cada vez que la pelota las atravesaran, la esfera emitiría una luz y se contabilizaría al color que la emitió. — Pero ¿qué creen?— les había dicho— no estarán en el aire solos, haber, — se acercó a los demás del grupo y les dijo— todos a sus escobas— los dieciséis restantes se miraron extrañados, pero obedecieron elevándose. — Deben evitar golpear a los demás—les grito— por cada mancha de su color sobre de ellos les restare puntos. Entendieron.

Algunos habían protestado, pero la gran mayoría estaban conformes. Y ahora se encontraba mirando a todo una veintena de color verde surcar el cielo en diferentes direcciones.

Al cabo de media hora, todos descendieron al igual que las burbujas. Evito sonreír al mirarlos a casi todos cubiertos por pintura. Blaise se acercó a él y como había hecho antes con los encantamientos sobre las esferas volvió a realizar un pase por encima de estas y muchas luces de color azul, amarillo, rojo y verde se elevaron por encima de ellos. Prosiguió a contar.

Al final las luces amarillas y que pertenecían a un chico de cuarto año llamado Marc, eran las más abundantes, en segundo lugar había quedado el color rojo, en tercero el azul y al final el verde.

Prosiguió a contabilizar las manchas en la ropa, Blaise le hizo de nuevo el favor, conjuro un hechizo y las manchas se desprendieron de la ropa de todos y volvieron a separarse y reagruparse con su color respectivo.

— Parece ser que tenemos al primer golpeador del grupo— sonrió— Marc Mawson— señalo a un chico de cabello rizado color negro, de ojos color marrón y piel blanca — acércate — le dijo y lo posiciono de su lado izquierdo. El chico le llego un poco arriba del hombro.

—Nuestro segundo golpeador es— prosiguió miro la lista de nuevo e hizo una mueca al leer el nombre— Harry Townsend—exclamo, puta madre hasta el apellido le sonaba a Potter. El chico se acercó hasta él. Cursaba el sexto año y para ser un chico de 16 años era bastante alto. Cabello castaño, apiñonado y parecía ser un chico agradable.

—Bueno, ellos serán los únicos que hoy sabrán sus resultados, los demás deberán esperar las listas de mañana —

— ¿Por qué?— se quejó una chica.

—Es el grupo más pequeño que vino a dar la prueba y relativamente no fue un problema saber quiénes quedaron— contesto sin aunar más en la conversación— ahora pasen al frente los que van a dar la prueba de guardianes.

Las horas siguieron su curso y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 3 de la tarde y al apenas estaba despidiendo al último grupo.

Suspiro cansado, pero satisfecho con el equipo que iba a formar. Su amigo Blaise se acercó a él y ambos emprendieron el camino al castillo, había mucho que hacer y que limpiar.

* * *

Las semanas a partir de ahí habían pasado rápido. Los disturbios a sus lugares de trabajo no dejaban de repetirse, ahora no solo se limitaban a salones, sino, que ahora estropeaban jardines, ventanales y baños. La directora, había utilizado hechizos sobre las puertas para que no fueran abiertas, pero eso no mejoraba la situación. Sino era un salón era el pasillo, si no era el pasillo eran las escaleras y así, su tiempo iba reduciéndose poco a poco y el cansancio por los entrenamientos, los deberes, la optativa con la enfermera, las clases y ahora los quehaceres dobles estaban acabando con él.

Los chicos de Ravenclaw habían regresado todo mensitos, digo mansitos. No le hablaban ni volteaban a ver frente a los maestros, nada tontos los estúpidos, pero cuando lo encontraban a solas por el pasillo, se limitaban a insultarlo y darle uno que otro golpe (ninguno que terminara en la enfermería).

Las agresiones de los demás alumnos comenzaban a ser cada vez más evidentes y violentas conforme se acercaba el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los leones lo insultaban y culpaban por la salida de su capitán y las leperadas no se dejaban esperar.

Hasta que llego el día en que Draco tendría que verle de nuevo la cara a Potter.

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente por todo el valle, los alumnos estaban dentro de la escuela buscando un poco de calor. La mayoría estaban desperdigados en sus salas comunes o dentro del gran comedor. Draco espera en la entrada principal a Neville, quien le había pedido encontrarse ahí.

Las cosas con él iban bien. juntos (si, aunque le costara admitirlo y lo negara ante cualquiera) habían limpiado el lugar que Neville había encontrado, lo habían acondicionado a su gusto y poco poco fueron encontrando reconfortante el reunirse ahí a pasar el tiempo o para hacer los deberes. Al final, aun cuando la idea no le agrado a Longbottom, había invitado a Blaise a unírseles, el morocho tampoco lo tomo muy bien, pero al final entendió que Neville era ahora parte de la vida de su amigo, situación que le pesaba mucho.

* * *

Maldijo internamente por no haberle hecho caso a Ollivander de llevar algo más abrigador, según él, el frio no sería tan fuerte en Escocia como lo era en Londres, pero estaba muy equivocado. Subió otro poco la bufanda que llevaba colgada al cuello y se cubrió boca y nariz. Siguió andando por el camino al castillo y nuevamente maldijo la hora en que negó el carruaje que le ofreció la directora. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura que se distinguía perfectamente aun con lo imponente del castillo y supo inmediatamente que ese era Hagrid. Suspiro por vergüenza, sabía que debía de disculparse con él, y sabía que debía de hacerlo ya que su conciencia no lo había dejado en paz durante esos veinte días. Cuando la silueta se fue haciendo más grande y estuvo a unos pasos de él las palabras jamás salieron, en su lugar el cálido abrazo que recibió del que fuera un amigo incondicional basto para saber que estaba perdonado.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa! — susurro, mientras que él solo pudo apretar el abrazo y hundir más la cabeza en el abultado abdomen.

—gracias, me alegra estar aquí— susurro.

—Entremos — sugirió abriendo las verjas y ayudándole con la jaula de su nueva lechuza— creo que habías dicho que no reemplazarías a hedwig—

—También lo creí— contesto avanzando por el amplio jardín—pero alguien me enseño que debo de seguir y no aferrarme al pasado. No puedo sustituir a nadie en mi vida, solo puedo agregar a más personas dentro de ella—

Hagrid lo miro de reojo y sonrió. Realmente Harry se veía cambiado y más tranquilo.

—Que gusto Harry— el chico solo sonrió.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Harry suspiro profundamente, había decidido regresar por dos motivos. Uno, era que quería terminar sus estudios y así poder dedicarse de lleno a ser aprendiz de varitas y la otra porque quería dejar el odio atrás y ese odio por el momento tenía un nombre, Draco Malfoy. Parte de la rehabilitación que se impuso, era el intentar comprender y perdonar a aquellas personas que contribuyeron directa e indirectamente al desequilibrio de su vida.

Respiro profusamente, por un momento sintió como si ya no perteneciera a ese lugar. Lo sintió ajeno.

Nunca creyó que a la primera persona que se encontrara (si no contaba a Hagrid) seria precisamente a Malfoy, no se sentía tan preparado como creyó para enfrentar sus acciones y sobretodo enfrentarlo.

Malfoy estaba de perfil sobre el primer tramo de escalera, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y se veía más cansado de lo habitual, el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro lo tenía detrás de la oreja por lo que se podía distinguir perfectamente su rostro, jamás lo había mirado tan detenidamente. De pronto observo algo que no había visto jamás. Una sonrisa sincera que refrescaba todo el rostro del rubio y le ahuyentaba el cansancio y esa pose de superioridad que siempre lo acompañaba. Se quedó ahí solo mirándolo, anonadado hasta que se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes y eso fue el día de la última batalla cuando los aurores lo aprendieron y él le dirigió su mirada por unos breves segundos y le sonrió, en ese momento creyó que era una sonrisa que buscaba algún tipo de apoyo, ahora se daba cuenta de que esa sonrisa había sido de reconocimiento. Y se sintió estúpido por eso.

Siguió observándolo, el rubio tenía toda su atención al frente de él, sus labios se movían por lo que debía de estar conversando con alguien, siguió la mirada y se encontró con…

—Neville, Draco— rugió la voz de Hagrid alzando la mano para que se percataran de su presencia algo imposible de ignorar, de hecho.

Los aludidos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Malfoy decayó visiblemente. Regreso la vista nuevamente a Neville, intercambiaron un par de palabras y el rubio empezó a subir la escalinata. Neville dio unos pasos al frente deteniendo al Slytherin por la muñeca, estiro la mano y ante el rodar de ojos de Malfoy, sonrió acentuando la mano estirada. Nuevamente un dialogo que no alcanzo a escuchar y Malfoy saco de entre su túnica una manzana verde que depósito de mala gana en la mano de Nev.

Una escena bizarra y surrealista, pero con un grado de intimidad que se le antojo interesante.

Tal vez Garrick tenía razón y no conocía para nada a Malfoy, tal vez tenía razón y siempre le percibió mal. Dejo de mirarlo hasta que se perdió de vista (él jamás regreso la mirada para verlo) y Neville llego a su lado.

**Nunca pensé que esto podría ocurrirme. De pronto, vivir se convirtió en mi única meta. (?)**

**07/09/14**

* * *

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera y el tiempo para escribir se me reduce un poco. Además de que mi papá se fracturo el pie y tuvieron que operarlo y bueno.. Hay que atenderlo.**

**Este capítulo es largo, espero que les haya gustado. a partir de aquí nuestros protagonistas interectuaran mas.  
**

**Gracias a las chicas que siguen este fic. Muchas gracias**


	10. Antes del juego

**Capítulo 10**

**Antes del juego**

El recibimiento en su sala común fue lo esperado, aunque hubiera deseado lo contrario. Todos se acercaron a saludarlo y expresarle su desacuerdo y su apoyo por la expulsión que tuvo, le contaban anécdotas de las "travesuras" que le habían gastado a los Slytherin y sobre todo a Malfoy. Harry no sabía si estar contento, satisfecho o acongojado por todo de lo que se estaba enterando. Había algunas cosas que rayaban en actos vandálicos y otras que podrían considerarse prohibidas y hasta oscuras, se enteró que las otras dos casas también participan en, como todos lo denominaron, "operación destruye a las serpientes".

Ron y Hermione se mantenían aparte dándole espacio a los demás para disfrutar del retorno de su, porque no decirlo, líder. Se mantuvieron ahí esperando el momento de poder preguntarle cómo se encontraba, que había hecho, que haría. Al cabo de unas horas cuando la curiosidad de todos estuvo saciada, fue el turno de sus amigos de hacer las preguntas.

Se sentaron en los sillones más apartados de la estancia, ya sin interrupciones se dispusieron a relatarse como les había ido en el tiempo en que no se vieron.

Comenzó a platicar lo que vivió los primeros días en la casa de Sirius, la desesperación que sintió al encontrarse solo y la necesidad de salir de ahí y buscar un lugar donde no estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Les conto que Ollivander fue su salvación, que gracias a el había recapacitado en ciertas cosas, que había entendido que estaba mal y que gracias a él ahora tenía ganas de empezar de nuevo.

—También me enseño algo sobre la fabricación de varitas— sonrió orgulloso

— ¿Varitas?— Ron había sonado intrigado— ¿Qué de interesantes pueden tener?—

— Pues veras— comenzó Harry— hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre ellas y…—

—Y espero que se mantenga así— se burló el pelirrojo.

—Ron, deja hablar a Harry— Hermione le hizo un gesto al moreno para que continuara.

—Pues me he hecho su aprendiz—soltó a boca de jarro esperando la respuesta de sus amigos

Ambos se miraron un poco desconcertados

— ¿qué paso con lo de ser auror?— pregunto Herm

—Sí, ¿qué hay de eso?— se quejó el pelirrojo— dijimos que ambos entraríamos—

—sé que lo dije, pero esto me está gustando mucho—

— ¿No es un gusto pasajero? Harry— pregunto la chica

—Gusto pasajero, ¿qué significa eso?— pregunto a la defensiva

—creo que estas en una etapa de que no sabes que hacer, de que no sabes tú identidad—

— ¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro? o ¿Comparando con un adolescente?—

—Para nada, pero esa decisión se me hace muy apresurada, nada lógica en realidad—

—No es nada apresurado— se defendió

— ¿Que es apresurado?— Ginny había llegado sentándose sobre el descansa brazos del sillón donde se encontraba Harry. Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el cabello indomable del niño de oro.

—Harry quiere volverse… ni siquiera sé cómo se dice— replico enfadado

—Fabricante de varitas— termino Herm.

Ginny dejo de acariciar el cabello y bajo un poco la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Harry giro el rostro y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Fabricante de varitas?— se rio la chica— vamos Harry, tu estas hecho para ser auror. Mis padres están muy orgulloso de que lo vayas a ser.

—no veo que tenga de malo serlo—

—Claro que o tiene nada de malo, pero el chico que vivió y derroto no puede ser un simple fabricante de varitas. Tú destino es ser auror, mucho más que ser jugador de quiddich— concluyo.

—Me estás diciendo que no tengo vocación para nada mas— pregunto no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

—sinceramente si, Harry— sonrió, volviendo a ensortijar el cabello negro—no debes ser egoísta, todo el mundo espera que seas auror y traigas la paz al mundo mágico inglés.

— ¿Egoísta?— se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego pidiendo disculpas salió de su sala común a deambular sin rumbo fijo sumergido en sus pensamientos. La opresión en su pecho había regresado

* * *

No tenía ánimo de nada, ni siquiera de ir al gran comedor a celebrar el Halloween. Todo el entusiasmo, los propósitos que se había hecho durante los veinte días de ausencia se habían ido derruyendo con forme las palabras de sus amigos iban perforando su subconsciente. Si, era tonto porque esa simple conversación fuera suficiente para hacer eso, pero escuchar que podría defraudar a gente que quería, a gente que estimaba, le oprimía el pecho, aunque qué derecho tenían ellos de decirle lo que debía de hacer ya había hecho lo que la sociedad quería de él. Ni siquiera se había ideado un futuro pues creía que no lo habría y, si tal vez, solo tal vez sobrevivía la única idea razonable que se le ocurría es que debería ser auror pues es lo único que conocía, para lo único que se sentí preparado; pero ahora había algo que no incluía atrapar malos y arriesgar la vida movido por hilos tras bambalinas. Ahora que lo pensaba ser auror era seguir el mismo patrón de sus siete años de vida luego de conocer el mundo mágico. Era seguir órdenes, arriesgar la vida por el bien de otros menos el de él, buscar una fama que no quería, era estar en constante estrés por el que pasara al día siguiente. No, en definitiva no quería esa vida.

Cuando su trasero colisiono con el suelo, se percató de que este estaba congelado. Estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición al tiempo en que se levantaba y se sobaba sus magulladas nalgas, pero unas risas al final del ya no muy lejano pasillo le hicieron tener un poco de cordura y aguantarse el enojo. Caminó, más bien patinó el último tramo que le quedaba y ocultándose detrás de un pilar observo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Nunca se imaginó ver algo así.

Draco Malfoy estaba en medio del pasillo sin la túnica de la escuela, solo portaba la camisa blanca que llevaba arremangada hasta el codo y que se adhería a su torso como una segunda piel.,. Entre sus manos sostenía un trapeador y… regreso la vista por completo al rubio. Este esta completamente empapado y miraba con fastidio a las tres personas que estaban con él. El chico moreno Blaise miraba divertido como el rubio titiritaba de frio mientras aun sostenía la cubeta entre las manos.

—Controla tu temperamento— sonrió más al ver como la escarcha comenzaba a cubrir las paredes — estás perdiendo el control—

— ¡el control mis bolas!— grito aventando la escoba mientras de súbito la escarcha cubría la pared y la ventana. El protego que cubría a los tres chicos se cubrió de una fina capa de hielo.

— ¡Pudiste habernos lastimado!— gruño el moreno deshaciendo el encantamiento.

—Pero no paso— se quejó. Le dirigió una fría mirada a su amigo para darle a entender que lo secara. Blaise frunció el cejo y apunto al rubio, en segundos estaba seco.

—No creo que Draco haya querido lastimarnos— la voz de luna saco a ambos chicos de la lucha de miradas en las que se encontraban y giraron el rostro para escucharla— yo creo que Draco reprimió tanto esa magia, que ahora simplemente no la puede controlar del todo.

— ¿Como? — Draco esta consternado. Cuando Neville lo sito en la entrada de la escuela y le dijo que si Luna podía reunirse con ellos, su cara había sido de no quiero a esa loca cerca de mí, y aunque luna lo pareciera, eso estaba tan lejos de ser como el de pertenecer a la orden. La chica era muy inteligente, a su manera, y muy intuitiva. Las escasas cinco horas en que habían convivido se lo demostraron. — ¿Porque piensas eso?— pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

Los grandes ojos de luna, a percepción de Draco, lo veían de una forma como si pudieran ver su alma. Y se sintió desnudo.

—Ocultas tus emociones a todo el mundo— sonrió con calidez — ¿Por qué? —

—por qué…— estuvo tentando a contestar pero se contuvo, su corazón latía apresurado como cuando corres demasiado y te detienes a buscar oxígeno y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el hielo a su alrededor ya formaba charcos en el suelo.

—No te preocupes— hablo Neville después de un sepulcral silencio— no pasó nada— con un pase de varita desapareció el agua que lentamente volvía a escarcharse.

Harry se quedó mirándolos otro rato mientras ellos seguían ayudándole a Malfoy a limpiar. Retrocedió en silencio y siguió caminando por donde había llegado.

* * *

No fue a la cena de Halloween, no tenía ánimos de estar entre tanta gente y tener que fingir un ánimo que no sentía. Se dirigió a las cocinas por un poco de alimento y por un momento se sintió mal al recordar que Dobby ya no estaría nunca más.

—Oye, elfo— escucho dentro la cocina y camino hasta la entrada — podrías darme más del estofado, al semigigante le gusta.

—Su nombre es Hagrid— el rubio brinco ante la sorpresa y Harry pasó a un lado de él sentándose en la silla más próxima. — ¿por qué no puedes llamarlo por su nombre? si es tu amigo—

—Celoso Potter— sonrió con malicia— para tu información no es, ni será mi amigo, no está a mi altura—

Harry frunció el ceño —pues él te considera uno— le miro desafiándole a decir algo malo contra Hagrid. — Pueden darme algo de cenar— giro a ver al elfo más cercano y luego regreso la vista al rubio.

—lo lamento por él, nadie le pidió que me considerara uno—

— ¡Que te jodan! Malfoy— elevo la voz el moreno— ¡ah! Se me olvidaba que eso ya lo hicieron— comento con malicia.

Draco estaba por soltar algún comentario hiriente, pero las palabras de Potter tuvieron un efecto en el difícil de entender, como si su subconsciente le estuviera dando la razón.

No supo por que la opresión en el pecho, ni las ganas de llorar que a continuación amenazaba con hacerse presente por medio de las lágrimas. Pero las palabras de Potter le habían lastimado y maldita sea su suerte no sabía porque. De pronto las cartas vinieron a su mente, durante esos veinte días las fregadas cartas habían aparecido un día si y el otro también, con insinuaciones que ya habían cruza la línea de una mala broma con un acoso en regla y algo más.

Lo más terrorífico del asunto es que no podía decirle a nadie nada, en cuanto intentaba hablar del asunto una descarga eléctrica, así lo describía él, golpeaba su cuerpo y borraba toda intención de hablar.

Olvido todo, olvido que Potter estaba ahí, olvido la comida que había pedido y hasta olvido que no debía estar solo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo con la sensación de que algo no andaba bien con él.

Harry se maldijo, era claro que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ciertamente sabía que tendría la culpa si algo le pasaba al rubio prepotente. Siguió su rastro por alrededor de treinta minutos, hasta que por fin pudo darle alcance.

Draco estaba en posición de defensa cuando Harry llego por detrás de él, el cuerpo del rubio mostraba una clara tensión y indudablemente olía a miedo. Por instinto saco su varita y rodeo a Malfoy para encontrarse con que una lechuza estaba a tres metros de ellos, la susodicha al verlo emprendió el vuelo dejando en el suelo un sobre. Camino en dirección de la carta regresando la mirada para ver el rostro del ojigris. Pareciera que no se había percatado de su presencia pero en cuanto entro en su campo de visión a la hora de agacharse al levantar el sobre, la expresión de absoluto terror surco el rostro de Malfoy.

— ¡No!— grito el rubio, lo cual fue demasiado tarde pues en cuanto la piel de Potter entro en contacto con el sobre este comenzó a arder dejándole en la punta de los dedos un ardor y escozor que le hizo exclamar una grosería.

Draco no había gritado por que supiera que la dichosa carta iba a calcinarse, si no, porque creyó que Potter podría leerla y sinceramente no creía soportar el que precisamente el niño de oro se enterase de eso.

Draco seguía temblando cuando el moreno regreso a su lado, no pudo ni quiso mirarlo a los ojos, el peso de los acontecimientos recientes le estaba pasando factura, y ahora lo único que quería era tirarse sobre una cama y dormir hasta que se hiciera viejo, pero eso tampoco podía hacerlo pues a las seis de la tarde los aurores haría su aparición y comenzarían a hostigarlo de nuevo. Se tallo los ojos con las palmas de las manos y respiro resignado.

— ¿Te hiciste daño?— pregunto solo para que el estúpido de Potter dejara de mirarlo con lastima mal contenida.

— ¡Eh! no, solo fue una pequeña quemada— se sonrojo el moreno.

—Pues entonces deja de verme como si quisieras que te consolara porque sientes mucho dolor — el moreno tuvo la decencia de apenarse.

—Siempre es así— pregunto — siempre te atacan de esta manera—

Draco lo miro con esos ojos grises penetrantes y por un segundo estuvo seguro que le habría contestado a Potter que eso no era nada, que se vivian la vida jodiendo la de él, que ya estaba harto y que algún día no aguantaría más.

Solo que las palabras nunca dejaron su boca y en lugar de eso, siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Sin saber porque, llego exhausto a la sala común. Para su buena suerte la sala estaba desértica y así pudo pensar abiertamente sin el constante acoso de los de su casa.

Se sentó junto a la chimenea y comenzó a rememorar todo lo que había pasado en ese primer día. También su mente analizaba el cómo entrenar a su gente pues el partido seria en prácticamente cuatro días y aunque sabía que Ron y Ginny habían dado su mejor esfuerzo, sabia por las cartas que recibía de ellos y que nuca se dignó a contestar, que el equipo no iba como se debía ir.

A la mañana siguiente había reunido a su equipo para saber en qué cosas estaban fallando y poder ayudarlos a mejorar en esos escasos días. Por qué ¡oh sí! su primer partido era con las serpientes y él no estaba dispuesto a perder por eso.

—Según los rumores Malfoy ya no es el buscador de las serpientes y, si no es buscador mucho menos el capitán— se burló el pelirrojo. Harry esquivo una bludger y regreso al lado de su guardián.

— ¿Porque lo dices?—

—Algunos aseguran que vieron a un chico de quinto con el uniforme de buscador, no creo que Malfoy le haya prestado el uniforme, ¿verdad?—

Harry solo pudo darle la razón.

— ¿Eso es malo? Digo, el que ya no es buscador—

—Es lo mejor que puede haber— sonrió Ron, el moreno le regreso la sonrisa.

La mañana del juego, hacia un frio infernal, cuando bajo a su sala la mayoría se encontraba enfundada en decenas de bufandas y gorros.

— ¿Crees que ganemos?— pregunto Ginny quien empujando a Ron a un lado se posiciono a un costado de Harry tomándole por la mano. El ojiverde giro el rostro y deposito un beso sobre los labios rosas.

—Estoy seguro— sonrió

Cuando entraron al comedor la mayoría de las casas estaban ahí. Dirigió su vista a la zona de las serpientes y vio a Malfoy hablar amenamente con el que hace unos días habría matado con la mirada. Blaise sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que Draco solo negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa intentando aparecer en sus labios. Como siempre ambos estaban hasta el extremo más alejado de los demás. Para la sorpresa de muchos Luna se acercó a ellos y entregándoles a ambos unos collares de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla se alejó dando sus ya característicos brinquitos hasta la salida. El murmullo y los insultos no se dejaron esperar, pero Malfoy ni se inmuto y levantándose de su asiento camino hasta la salida escoltado por todo su equipo de quiddich

Harry estaba con ansias de que el partido ya comenzara, tenía la curiosidad de saber en qué posición jugaría Malfoy pues si Ron tenía razón, Malfoy no podía jugar en un puesto que no le diera la importancia que según él se merecía. Así que en cuanto salieron al campo busco al de los cabellos rubios y al encontrarlo se sorprendió de verlo como cazador, pero le sorprendió mas el hecho de que seguía siendo el capitán del equipo.

**No dejes que la tristeza del pasado o el miedo al futuro te roben la felicidad del presente.**

* * *

**Aquí**** un capitulo mas, espero que les guste y porfa comenten.**

* * *

**Gacias Guest por tu apoyo XD**

* * *

**15/09/14**


	11. de quiddich y perdedores

**Capítulo 11**

**de Quiddich y perdedores**

Draco respiro el aire frio al entrar a la cancha, cerró los ojos y sonrió con gula. Esto es lo que él quería, lo que siempre había anhelado. Siguió a sus compañeros hasta situarse junto a ellos y el del equipo contrario lo miraba con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro, más el estúpido de Potter que lo veía como a un fantasma. No sabía si era porque llevaba el uniforme de cazador o porque llevara la insignia de capitán, la verdad le daba igual.

El puesto de capitán lo había ganado a la limpia y ninguna de sus serpientes podría objetar lo contrario. Había peleado con sangre para que no se lo quitaran y sus esfuerzos valieron la pena cuando su mismo equipo lo volvió a reelegir. El asunto de cazador era otro cosa, no había peleado por el puesto de buscador, no le interesaba y nunca lo había hecho, solo había seguía ordenes de su padre y ahora que ya no estaba para seguir controlándolo podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia cuando madame Hooch les hizo saludarse. Ambos montaron a su escoba y emprendieron el vuelo hasta situarse en los lugares que les correspondía.

—Tan patético eres que ¿te quitaron el puesto de buscador?— el veneno en la voz de Ginny Weasly era palpable. Draco la miro como si apenas se diera cuenta de su existencia, de ladeó la cabeza para contestar.

— ¿Escoba nueva comadreja? tus padres por fin pudieron comprarte algo decente. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu uniforme— la miro con desprecio y arrugo la nariz— pero por lo menos espero que no des lastima el día de hoy.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy

— ¿qué se siente estar ahí? —Replico— Digo, si me mandas es porque has estado en ese lugar ¿oh no?—

—Soltando veneno como siempre— gruño la pelirroja.

—destilando pobreza como siempre, comadreja— Ginny iba a abalanzarse sobre de Draco cuando este sonriendo se adelantó un poco y atrapo la quaffel que paso en medio de los dos.

—Lenta— grito con burla y paso a un lado de ella lanzando la pelota a su otro cazador.

— ¡Maldición!— se quejó, dando media vuelta para perseguirlos. No había escuchado el pitido de inicio.

—El partido da inicio— grito la voz de Dennis Creevey —Malfoy tiene la quaffle y la lanza a Page. Page avanza con la quaffle pegada a las costillas, esquiva a los demás cazadores, ¡uhh! eso estuvo cerca — gritó— ¡buen brazo Jimmy!— vitoreó— pero eso no evita que las serpientes sigan con la posesión del balón. Page a Malfoy y Ginny weasly va a con todo.

Ginny lanzaba la escoba hacia Malfoy intentado desestabilizarlo, golpearon varias veces el extremo posterior de las escobas haciendo que estas vibraran bruscamente. Dean llego del lado izquierdo de Draco y entre ambos intentaban sacar de balance al rubio.

— ¡Que golpe entre los leones!— gritó Dennis— Malfoy ha esquivado el ataque de los cazadores y se acerca peligrosamente a los aros de Gryffindor. Malfoy a page. _Párala Ron_, y Page anota.

Harry miraba el partido desde mucho más arriba, donde se congelaba aún más por el gélido viento que estaba comenzando a soplar.

—Coote ha desviado un bludger que iba dirigida a Dean. Malfoy se hace con la quaffle, que alguien le detenga, y anota. ¿Qué alguien despierte a ese guardián? Quien iba a decir que el rubio estirado iba a ser buen cazador— alabo a su manera Dennis, ante la mirada reprobatoria de la Directora.

Un destello dorado en el extremo derecho de la cancha hizo que Harry saliera disparado hacia allá. Blaise hizo lo mismo al contemplar el movimiento repentino y siguió de cerca al azabache. El aleteo cerca de su oreja instintivamente le hizo alargar la mano y por los pelos estuvo a milímetros de cogerla. La pelotita salió disparada hacia atrás, justo por donde venía Blaise. Ambos apretaron el paso sabiendo que podrían colisionar si no se detenían a tiempo. Justo a unos dos metros de estrellarse la snitch cayó en picada. Ambos como si lo hubieran ensayado hicieron una vuelta de ojal y bajaron en picada persiguiendo a la pelotita escurridiza.

— ¡Maldita suerte! — susurro Harry. La había perdido. Entonces contemplo el tablero de las anotaciones y se asustó. Las serpientes habían anotado en esos quince minutos 6 goles más, mientras que su equipo solo llevaba tres.

—y page, anota, ¡pero que golazo!— gritó eufórico Dennis — parecía que Malfoy sacaba del campo la quaffle y llega page y golpea la pelota como si fuera un balón de voleibol—

— ¿Un qué? — demando información McGonagall.

—Un juego muggle. Ginny tiene el balón va con todo, esquiva la bludger de Mawson y se salta a Page, es puro fuego esa chica. La lanza a Deán y Deán anota. 40- 80 favor las serpientes.

La desesperación comenzaba a ganarle a Harry después de veinte minutos más de juego y ver que las serpientes llevan 180 puntos y su equipo 80. Podía ver que Ron estaba ya desesperado pues se lanzaba como loco en busca de la quaffle. Debía de coger esa pelota cueste lo que le cueste o si no, no ganarian el juego.

El movimiento de Blaise le hizo que Harry saliera en su persecución, la snitch zigzagueaba por el campo dejando su estela al paso. Subió en línea recta para después seguir una línea horizontal y posteriormente caer en picada al ras del suelo. Solo puede escuchar los vitoreós de lo que seguro eran goles, pero no puede discernir si eran de su equipo o del contrario. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la pelotita escurridiza que tenía delante. La snitch vuelve a hacer el zigzag de hace unos momentos y es cuando Blaise llega a su costado y ahora los dos están cerca de conseguirla. Blaise se adelanta por unos milímetros y Harry está seguro de que l ha perdido, pero el grito de dolor que suelta el moreno hace que su esperanza renazca.

— ¡Eso debió doler!— Dennis sonaba preocupado— el buscador de Slytherin ha recibido de lleno la bludger de Peakes. Y ha perdido la Snitch. Pero esperen, Malfoy va con todo hacia la portería de Gryffindor, por merlín bendito que alguien lo detenga. Ginny ha robado la quaffle. Malfoy va detrás de ella y la roba. Harry, agarra esa pelotita de una vez.

Harry acelero el paso y cerró sus dedos en el frio metal de la pelotita y se elevó triunfante sosteniendo en lo alto la esfera dorada.

Sonó el silbato de Madame Hooch y sintió alivio de que el partido hubiera terminado.

El silencio que reinaba en las gradas, le hizo mirar hacia el marcador. No lo podía creer, un gol era lo que separaba al ganador del perdedor. Se elevó hasta situarse con su demás equipo. Miro al equipo de Malfoy que estaban serios, nadie demostraba alguna expresión. Como si no lo pudieran creer, como si no dieran crédito a lo que había pasado.

Se acercó a Draco como dictaba el reglamento, quien parecía ajeno a la situación. Sabía que había sido un partido en toda regla por lo tanto no debía estar enojado.

—Bien jugado— señalo llamando su atención. Draco lo miro y siguió mirando la nada.

—Felicidades por atrapar la Snitch— dijo sin más.

—Felicidades por ganar—sonrió de medio lado. La expresión de Malfoy valía oro y lo decía todo, ni siquiera sabía que habían ganado el partido.

— ¿Qué?— frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se atrevía el estúpido de Potter a burlarse de él?— atrapaste la snitch, ¿no?—

Harry respiro profundamente y estiro la mano señalando el marcador. Malfoy siguió el recorrido del dedo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En efecto el marcador mostraba 250 a 260 a favor de los Slytherin.

—"Ja, no podía creerlo. Habían ganado el maldito partido"—

— "Esa sonrisa valía miles de galeones" —pensó Harry. Este Malfoy de ahora, sonreía más a menudo aun cuando las cosas no pintaban bien para él.

—Bien jugado— fue el turno de Malfoy de alabar. Harry salió de su ensoñación al percatarse de la mano estirada que le ofrecía el rubio. La miro unos segundos y luego miro a los profundos ojos plata que esperaban alguna reacción. Para cuando salió del trance se encontraba solo en medio del campo.

Malfoy ya estaba en el suelo siendo felicitado por los de su equipo, y Harry se dio cuenta de que nuevamente había rechazado la mano del rubio. ¿Qué repercusiones tendría esa acción en el egocéntrico rubio? Suspiro con resignación y descendió hasta el pasto.

—Buen partido—Neville se acercó a él sonriendo después de haber felicitado a Malfoy.

—gracias, no es lo que esperaba—se encogió de hombros— por lo menos perdimos por diez puntos. El que me preocupa es Ron— suspiro— debe estar deprimido.

—No quiso hablar con nadie— Neville, señalo las duchas— se fue directo a las duchas y de ahí nadie lo ha visto.

—Iré a buscarlo— hizo el intento de caminar, pero desistió— tú ¿qué vas a hacer?—

Neville se sonrojo.

—Voy a ir con Malfoy a celebrar, aunque él no quiere festejar nada—

— ¿De verdad vale la pena conocerlo?—

Neville lo miro con ojo crítico y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una persona contradictoria, que la mayoría de veces te muestra su lado grosero, pero es una persona a la que se le debe dar una oportunidad. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?—

Harry se asustó solo con la mención y negó con exageración.

—No creo que sea conveniente, sinceramente quiero conservar todas mis partes intactas si no te molesta—

—jajajaja, ya llegara su tiempo— Neville sonrió— nos vemos después.

Y Neville sonrió aún más, cuando dio la vuelta y se alejó. Hoy era un buen día.

* * *

Se había entretenido más de la cuenta con los festejos con los miembros de su equipo. Había mandado a Blaise por delante para cerciorara de que luna y Neville aún siguieran ahí, y al no volver el moreno supuso que si lo estaban.

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza por los desérticos pasillos. El frio había obligado a los alumnos a esconderse dentro de sus salas comunes y a no pensar salir por ningún motivo. Solo él era el único loco que andaba paseando.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones que daban al tercer piso y de ahí corrió por un pasillo para llegar al retrato de una mujer jorobada.

— ¿Pero miren quien salió de su agujero?— la voz rasposa de Ron Weasly llego hasta sus oídos como una advertencia de peligro. Acelero el paso para perder al embrutecido pelirrojo y así evitar algún desenlace contraproducente para él.

Pero weasly no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente, se notaba que está enojado y mucho. Y si la comadreja nunca fue buena para la sensatez y comprensión cuando estaba sobrio, mucho menos ahora con unos cuantos grados de alcohol corriendo por su sistema nervioso embruteciéndolo más, si es que eso era posible.

El primer hechizo fallido que sintió pasar cerca de él, había sido un _depulso. _ La fuerza del hechizo le hizo dar un traspié, pero siguió andando para dejarlo atrás.

—¡_depulso!_— volvió a gritar un molesto pelirrojo— eres un tramposo Malfoy— chillo con furia— debiste haberte muerto como tus padres— ¡_depulso!_— volvió a gritar— ¿no puedes obtener nada a la buena?¿siempre tienes que comprar todo? _expulso_— Malfoy, esquivo por los pelos aquel hechizo y se escondió detrás de un pilar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— se defendió el rubio. En esos momentos odia más al ministerio por restringirle los hechizos.

—compraste el parido, imbécil— vocifero el pecoso lanzando toda una gama de hechizos en contra de Draco.

—Que seas un incompetente aun en el quiddich, no te da derecho a que digas que el partido esta comprado. De verdad que tu idiotez no conoce fronteras, weasly. ¿Tu cerebro es tan diminuto que no puede entender algo tan sencillo? — clamó en protesta, y aunque sabía que lo único que estaba consiguiendo con sus palabras era enojar más al embrutecido león, no iba a dejar que lo tratara como escoria.

—Muérete, hurón— volvió a levantar la varita en contra de Malfoy. — ¡_incarcerous!_—

Draco reaccionó demasiado tarde. Las cuerdas lo ataron contra el pilar que le servía de protección. Y se maldijo por ese pequeño desliz. Se removió inquieto dentro de su atadura pensando en cómo salir de esa.

—Al fin estas atado como el perro que eres— escupió con veneno— este es por todas las veces que insultaste a mi madre— el golpe en la boca del estómago le saco el aire y lo doblo del dolor— este es por mi padre— la patada a sus costillas le hicieron apretar los dientes hasta sentir que se los quebrada— está por mi hermana, Ginny— lo pateo en las piernas— este por mi hermano Bill, ¡_sectum!_— el hechizo golpeo el rostro de Malfoy. Al principio solo sintió la fuerza del artificioso y por un momento creyó que no había funcionado, pero después sintió como la piel en la mejilla empezaba a abrirse y el dolor y escozor se sumaron a sus demás karmas. La sangre comenzaba a emanar —este es por mi hermano Fred— la lluvia de golpes que sobrevino le quito el sentido rápidamente. Los gritos y groserías que quedaron grados en su subconsciente le hicieron evocar imágenes distorsionadas de, no sabía si era su pasado, su futuro o solo algo que su mente creaba por el dolor sufrido. Pero que le desconcertaba.

Su cuerpo se sintió laxo sin ningún tipo de atadura que lo mantuviera de pie, y se precipitó al suelo. Unas brazos fuertes lo sujetaron del pecho antes de que diera contra lo que el supuso era el suelo. La conversación le llegaba como un murmullo lejano y a la vez como un arrullo que lo llevaba poco a poco a la inconciencia. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos gemas verdes que le miraban con preocupación.

—ya todo está bien, ya se fue. Solo… no te duermas— chillo a la desesperada— vamos Malfoy, no te duermas— lo aprisiono contra su pecho obteniendo de Draco un fuerte quejido.

—No…— el balbuceo obtuvo toda la atención del moreno— no es… fácil, duele—

Harry quiso llorar ahí de desesperación. Ron estaba en serios problemas.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — Gritó un desesperado Blaise al ver a su amigo ensangrentado y en los brazos de Potter— ¿qué le hiciste maldito?— lo levanto a punta de jalones separándolo de su amigo y estampándolo contra la pared más próxima. — No puedes aceptar el hecho de que te ganaron limpiamente ¡maldito bastardo!—

— ¿porque, Harry?— la voz de Neville le perforo los oídos. No podía decirle que había sido Ron. No podía. — creí… creí que. —

Luna se encontraba al lado del rubio, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien.

—Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería— sugirió la rubia. Ambos chicos se miraron preocupados.

No podían llevarlo a la enfermería, otro ingreso más y estaban seguros que Malfoy iría por unas cortas vacaciones a las celdas del ministerio.

Malfoy se removió.

—No fue…— apretó los dientes por el esfuerzo— Potter, no Potter—

—Malfoy, no hables— Harry quería que Malfoy dejara de hablar para que no develara a su verdadero agresor.

— ¿Quién fue entonces? — El rubio entreabrió los ojos.

—No…— dio un suspiro fuerte— los vi— termino cerrando los ojos.

—Hay que llevarlo a la sala—ordeno Blaise— Potter tu vienes con nosotros.

Harry no objeto nada y siguió al grupo en silencio.

**Los perdedores viven en el pasado. Los ganadores aprenden del pasado y disfrutan trabajando en el presente hacia el futuro.**

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo. **

* * *

**Tomoyo Arison, Acantha-27.** gracias por comentar les deje un PM. espero que les llegue. creo que tengo problemas con eso.

**kasandra potter:** poco a poco lo de las cartas se ira viendo. gracias por leerme.

**Hkari:** espero que con este capitulo quede explicado lo de Draco.

tal vez, lo vez un poco pasivo, pero ten en cuenta que todo vaso se llena y el de Draco no tarda en desbordarse.¡oh si! también odio a Ginny


	12. Tu varita, mi varita

**Capítulo 12**

**Tu varita, mi varita.**

Sentía que los retratos le miraban en cuanto pasaba por ellos, el corazón le latía desbocado y sus manos doloridas, le sudaban y temblaban de nervios. Con forme se acercaba al retrato de la dama gorda, una sensación de alivio se apoderaba de su alma.

Ni siquiera contesto la pregunta de la gorda cuando dijo la contraseña, simplemente paso como bólido por el agujero y se internó en la cámara.

Los alumnos giraron el rostro para ver quien había llegado y el sintió como si estuvieran leyendo su mente y fueran capaces de descubrir lo que había hecho. —ellos lo saben— pensó creando una y mil formas de salir librado de ese embrollo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Ron— la mano sobre su hombro lo sobresalto más de lo que quisiera admitir. La retiro como si ese toque le quemara la ropa y se alejó dos pasos.

—¿Porque lo dices?— pregunto a la defensiva

—Te ves pálido y ¿qué te paso en la mano?— levanto el dorso de su mano hasta la altura de su rostro y pudo distinguir la piel levantada y roja que rodeaba los nudillos. Levanto el rostro hacia su novia y soltó un suspiro largo.

—Ven— la sostuvo de la muñeca— necesito decirte algo— y la jalo a su cuarto.

— ¿Que sucede? me estas asustando— pregunto en cuanto ron cerro las cortinas de su cama y aplico un hechizo silenciador.

—creo que ahora si me pase con Malfoy— exclamo retorciéndose los dedos — lo encontré en los… y…

—¿Qué hiciste? Ron— pregunto asustada sosteniéndolo por los hombres.

—Lo golpee hasta cansarme— susurro con el corazón a mil, las manos volvieron a temblarle. — Creo que lo mate, no lo sé— chillo escandalizo aferrándose al cuerpo de la castaña, esperando un abrazo que le hiciera sentir seguro, que le transmitiera la paz y serenidad que en esos momentos necesitaba, pero que nunca llego. Herm se mantuvo estática con los brazos apoyados a cada lado y con el cuerpo rígido. — ¿herm?—

La cachetada lo tomó por sorpresa volteándole el rostro dejando una mancha roja alrededor de la mejilla. Pero fue más el hecho de ver en los ojos de la castaña la más profunda decepción y enojo, lo que hizo que se sintiera peor. Sus ojos aguados dejaron de verlo y se alejó de él.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —Murmuro desafiándolo con la mirada —¿todo porque te gano el partido?— elevo la voz —¿porque no pudiste soportar que fue mejor?— se alejó otro paso. — y todavía vienes aquí, huyendo, sin afrontar lo que hiciste, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Ron. Lo dejaste ahí, solo.

—no estaba pensando, lo sé, pero se lo merecía, cada maldito golpe que le di se lo merecía—

—eres un idiota ¿qué crees que va a pasar ahora? lo agrediste, te expulsaran. ¿Porque no te quedaste a ayudarlo?

—Harry se quedó con el— grito defendiéndose— el me vio cuando lo estaba golpeando y…me dijo que me alejara—

— ¿Lo dejaste con Harry?— grito asustada— ¿¡porque lo dejaste con él!? — chillo aún más — ¿qué hiciste? ¡Ron!—

Hermione corrió las cortinas y camino presuroso a la puerta, cuando esta fue abierta y Harry entro por ella. Se veía acongojado y muy pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasó? Harry— corrió hasta él y le levanto el rostro— ¿qué pasó? ¿qué hiciste con Malfoy?—

Harry no contesto pasó de ella y se dirigió a su cama, Ron se interpuso.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está muerto?— Harry frunció el ceño

—¿En que estabas pensando? no aprendiste con lo que hice, que eso está mal. ¡Casi lo matas!— gruño al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa del colegio. Ron sintió alivio al escuchar que el hurón seguía con vida.

—No se murió— susurro aliviado—

— Por supuesto que no, sus amigos llegaron justo a tiempo. Blaise me azoto contra la pared en busca de respuestas, creyeron que yo había sido.

—¿Que les dijiste?— Ron ahora si se preocupó, Harry negó con la cabeza

—Que lo había encontrado así—

—¿y te creyeron?—

—Por supuesto que no, estuvieron a punto de lincharme. Malfoy en su poca conciencia les dijo que no había sido yo—

Ambos se miraron.

—Malfoy ¿te defendió?— la castaña no se veía tan sorprendida.

—y ¿qué dijo de mí?— Harry lo miro y frunció el ceño.

—No te delato si es que por eso estas preocupado. Dijo que no había visto a su agresor— dio la vuelta y siguió con lo suyo.

—¿Porque me defendió?—se pregunto

—¿Porque crees? — Se hartó Herm— No está de buen samaritano ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente lo hizo para salvarse él—

—No entiendo— Ron se rasco la cabeza. Harry lo miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras buscaba su pijama.

—Por Merlín, Ron, es tan simple— la castaña volvió su atención a Harry— no te lastimaron, ¿verdad?—

Harry denegó

—Solo me interrogaron por unos minutos, lo llevaron a curar y de ahí me despacharon— suspiro cansado— creí que se moriría en mis brazos y que no podría hacer nada—

Herm lo abrazo.

—Ya paso, todo estará bien. Yo creí que te culparían—

—Me disculpo— Ron se acercó a ambos con la cabeza gacha— realmente lo siento, tanto por haber hecho lo que hice, como el hecho de que no pensé y pude haberte puesto en un conflicto.

—En serio Ron, ¿solo porque te gano el partido? —

—lo sé, lo admito, soy un mal perdedor, no tienen que estar repitiéndolo—

—No te preocupes, así te queremos— Hermione deposito un dulce beso en los labios del pecoso.

Harry busco dentro de su baúl algún pantalón de pijama, para evitar mirarlos y observo casi en el fondo un estuche negro.

—¿Vas a cenar? Harry— pregunto Ron desde la puerta

—eh, no, ya quiero descansar vallan ustedes—

Metió la mano aferrando la caja y la saco con cuidado. Extrajo el pedazo de madera que estaba colocado entre una tela de terciopelo y la admiro.

Era la varita que le había salvado la vida contra Voldemort y no estaba seguro de haber conseguido sobrevivir sin ella. Deslizo sus dedos por la extensión de la madera y la acerco a su nariz. Suspiro profusamente.

— Espino— susurro abriendo los ojos. La dejó a un lado y metió las manos de nueva cuenta en el baúl extrayendo un cuaderno. Busco una página y comenzó a leer.

—Espino: el fabricante de varitas Gregorovitch escribió sobre el espino que con él se produce una varita extraña y contradictoria, tan llena de paradojas como el árbol que la produjo cuyas flores sanan pero cuyas ramas cortadas huelen a muerte. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con las conclusiones de Gregorovitch, los dos coincidimos en que las varitas de espino son complejas e intrigantes en su naturaleza, como los dueños con los que funciona mejor— Harry detuvieron su lectura y cogió nuevamente la varita— contradictorio— dijo. Ollivander le había dicho eso al igual que Neville, Malfoy era contradictorio— a las varitas de espino se les da particularmente bien la magia curativa, pero también los maleficios—Harry no sabía si Malfoy era bueno curando, pero de que se le daban bien los Maleficios, sabía que si— he observado que la varita de espino se siente cómoda con las naturalezas que están en conflicto o con un mago o bruja que está pasando por un periodo de agitación. Sin embargo, el espino no es fácil de controlar, y solo se me ocurriría poner una varita de espino entre las manos de un mago o bruja de comprobado talento, o podría haber peligrosas consecuencias. Las varitas de espino tienen una peculiaridad: si sus hechizos no se saben controlar bien pueden volverse contra el que los hace (1)— terminó la lectura y volvió a sostener entre los dedos la pieza de palo. No sabía que pensar, por lo que había aprendido en el escaso tiempo que paso con Ollivander fue que las varitas te describen; describen lo que hay dentro de ti. Y si eso era cierto Malfoy pasaba por un periodo de agitación cuando entro al colegio. Él sabía del talento que demostraba el rubio con la magia y por lo que había leído Malfoy ya era bueno para cuando entro a Hogwarts.

Se sintió mejor consigo mismo al descubrir una pequeña parte de la vida de su némesis y sintió curiosidad por saber más. — ¿de qué estaría hecho el centro? — se preguntó e intento recordar de esa vez que le pregunto a Ollivander si podía utilizar la varita de Malfoy y él le dijo de que estaba hecha.

—Pelo de unicornio— susurro— difíciles para utilizar en las artes oscuras— pero el espino es bueno para los maleficios— son las más fieles— pero la de Malfoy me eligió— no produce las varitas más poderosas— pero el espino es poderoso— tienden a la melancolía— tal vez era hora de devolverla a su legítimo dueño.

Miraba el techo sintiéndose enojado y humillado, como era posible que la comadreja le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida y él no hubiera hecho nada para impedirlo. Lo bueno que era domingo y no tenía que ir clases o ya tendría que estar dando explicaciones de porque se presentaba todo moreteado. No estaba del todo curado habían, al final, llamado a la enfermera para que pudiera ayudarle a curarse, pero esta dijo que no podía hacer mucho dado que si no lo ingresaba a la enfermería no podría darle los medicamentos adecuados, por lo que debía conformarse con ungüentos y una que otra pócima.

De en baldé le rogaron para que les dijera quien o quienes habían sido, lo amenazaron con hurgar en su mente, pero ni así lograron disuadirlo de contarles. Eso era algo que no iba a decir, parte de su orgullo se lo impidió.

Cuando Harry envió la varita a Draco, no esperaba a que la lechuza estuviera de vuelta tan rápido y con el paquete sin abrir. La segunda vez había una nota anexa a la caja nuevamente sin abrir donde le decía que no la quería. La tercera vez, la carta que él envió regresaba calcinada y con otra nota que decía.

_Vete a la mierda._

Por algún extraño motivo, en lugar de que eso le molestara le alentó a seguir mandándola.

Para la cuarta vez, su carta iba completamente congelada y con otra nota.

_No me interesa tenerla._

Para la quinta vez. Iba anexa la carta, pero con más de una simple línea.

_Estúpido Potter ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué voy a caer en tu juego? ¿Qué creías que soy estúpido o qué? No pienso aceptar esa varita, lo que tú quieres es que los aurores me encuentren con una varita ilegal, además que ya no es mía y me manden de vacaciones al ministerio. Puedes metértela por donde te plazca, no la quiero._

Así que era eso.

Para la sexta vez, decidió entregarla en persona.

* * *

Aun llevaba vendaje debajo de la ropa, los golpes recibidos no sanaban por completo y el esfuerzo en algunas tareas hacía que le doliera horrores. Subió agradecido los últimos tres escalones que le separaban del quinto piso y siguió andando hasta el maltrecho espejo. Atravesó la lisa superficie y se encontró con cuadro extraño pero que ya comenzaba a ser normal. Blaise se encontraba sentado en el sofá disfrutando de la lectura. Luna preparaba te, en un rincón un poco apartado. Neville enfrascado en lecturas sobre identificación de especies botánicas. Draco se preguntó cuándo fue que su grupo de amigos cambio tan drásticamente. Un ave, un león, un gigante y dos serpientes. Que buena combinación. Giro la vista al sentir movimiento a su derecha y se quedó estático.

Si Draco estaba estupefacto de verlo ahí dentro, era quedarse corto.

— ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Potter— apretó los dientes intentando mantener la calma.

Ambos se miraban al igual que sus amigos los miraban de uno a otro. Sin saber cómo debían reaccionar.

—Vine a regresarte tu varita, no has querido aceptarla por lechuza— se encogió de hombro. Pudo ver el parpado de Malfoy brincar y eso le hizo sentirse satisfecho.

— ¿que no hablo inglés? Potter, no la quiero, puedes ponértela de adorno si quieres, puedes quemarla, regalarla o romperla, no me interesa.

— ¡Pero es tuya!— se quejó— ¡debes tenerla!

— ¡te pertenece!, ¡te escogió! ¡Maldita sea quédatela! —

—Estoy seguro de que aun te profesa fidelidad—

Draco acorto la distancia de dos zancadas arrebatando con fuerza la varita que Harry extendía para él.

—Puedes largarte ahora— gruño, lanzando la varita a un rincón regresando a su posición inicial que era cerca de la entrada y señalando la salida.

—Luna me invito un té y Neville una rebanada de tarta de calabaza. — se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera suficiente para no abandonar la habitación.

—Bien— dio media vuelta dispuso a salir de ahí, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Deja de comportarte como un crio— susurro Blaise— a mí tampoco me agrada que este aquí, pero seamos sinceros es muy conveniente que tengamos al salvador…— Draco rodo los ojos— aquí, tal vez saquemos ventaja—

Se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad y fue a sentarse lejos, pero de donde dominaba cada rincón de la habitación.

Harry sonrió. Había ganado.

* * *

(1)Texto extraído de Pottermore: todos los derechos a Harry Potter and Pottermore Publishing Rights J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and Warner bros. Ent. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

**Kassandra:** ¡hey! ¿Puedo llamarte Kass? XP opino lo mismo de ginebra… la odioooo, pero es necesaria muajaja.

No podría relacionar sentimentalmente a Ron y Draco, sinceramente no encajan juntos.

Gracias por el ánimo.

**Hikari:** así es, Draco es bueno, pero lo es más como cazador, pero más como capitán.

El rencor es muy feo y sobre todo si ver a cierta persona te hace recordar sucesos dolorosos.

Gracias por esperar ;)

**Guest:** ¡Hey! aquí está el siguiente cap. disfrútalo.

**Gracias a Acantha-27 y Tomoyo Arison.**

* * *

**Un capitulo más, sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

** Besos**


	13. El castigo

**Capítulo 13**

**El castigo**

Podía ver a su madre sentada en el sofá junto a la chimenea, su rostro demacrado y ojos hinchados daban señal de que estaba preocupada. La observo por un momento mientras ella se limpiaba discretamente una lágrima, para después buscar a su padre, este estaba mirando por el ventanal hacia la oscura noche, se le veía tenso y resignado. Lo veía mover los labios, pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía. Cuando regreso la vista su mamá ya no estaba, se levantó despacio buscándola, el lugar no era demasiado grande para haberla extraviado.

—Padre ¿dónde está mamá?— pregunto empezando a preocuparse— ¿padre? — lo busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que también lo había dejado.

Draco abrió los ojos. No era un sueño extraño en particular, pero se repetía y anexaba algo más cada noche desde el vociferador que recibió después de que la carta se quemara frente a Potter.

Suponía que su sueño era una representación de lo que su mente había olvidado con respecto a la muerte de sus padres, porque Draco estaba muy consiente, ahora, de que sus padres habían muerto. Se preguntó el cómo pudo haberlo olvidado.

Los sueños comenzaron después de recibir ese horrible vociferador de su acosador personal.

* * *

Draco corría colina abajo para llegar a tiempo a la cita diaria con los aurores. Se había entretenido terminando unos deberes, que simplemente se le paso el tiempo. Le faltaba un tramo para llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando una lechuza en pleno vuelo soltó un vociferador frente a él y se alejó de ahí lo más presuroso. Draco se asustó de ver aquel sobre color rojo. No sabía quién lo había mandado pero podía darse una idea. Pasó de largo evitando cualquier contacto y solo consiguió dar dos pasos cuando con un fuerte grito el vociferador se abrió.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A IGNORARME DE NUEVO! ME ENTENDISTE— rugió la voz distorsionada y Draco tuvo que cubrirse los oidos— CADA MALDITA CARTA QUE TE MANDE LA LEERAS Y TE EXITARAS CON LO QUE AHÍ TE RELATE— el corazón de Draco estaba retumbando dolorosamente contra su pecho, intento dar marcha atrás, pero estaba anclado a ese lugar—NO VUELVAS A IGNORAR MIS CARTAS O ME ENCARGARE DE HACERTELO PAGAR— después el tono de voz cambio drásticamente a una voz completamente cálida, pero no por eso dejaba de ser perturbadora— no me hagas lastimarte— musito— porque no es lo que busco, solo quiero que seas mi amigo o algo más, deseo que pueda ser algo más, no me hagas hacerte daño, no me hagas castigarte. Yo te quiero. — y la carta se incinero.

El dolor que se instaló después en su cabeza era de los peores que había sufrido, el zumbido iba creciendo con conforme el dolor se acentuaba en sus cienes y destellos surcaban sus ojos cerrados. Quería volver el estómago. Y así de la nada una imagen se ciñó en su mente. Eran sus padres sentados en la sala de la mansión, su madre estaba siendo abrazada por un Lucius totalmente abatido. Los ojos cristalinos de ambos daban cuenta de que habían estado llorando. Cuando el recuerdo paso, también lo hizo el dolor de cabeza. Levanto la vista que no se había dado cuenta que había ocultado bajo sus manos y se percató de que soplaba una ventisca, producto de su inestabilidad mágica. Se levantó tambaleante y siguió su camino.

* * *

Se restregó los ojos suavemente y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el sofá. Miro a su alrededor y pudo percatarse de que ya era pasado del medio día. Se levantó desperezado tomando de la mesita que había a un lado un encuadernado, busco en la mesa alguna pluma y habiéndola encontrado escribió.

_En el sueño de hoy, padre está parado junto a la ventana, está diciendo algo que no alcanzo a entender, al final ambos desaparecieron como siempre._

— ¡Hola!— Neville saluda acomodándose en el sillón extendiendo las manos para calentarlas un poco en la cándida chimenea— hace un frio espantoso— se frota las manos y se acurruca buscando calor.

—¡Hola!— dice otra voz, Draco gira para ver a luna entrar por el espejo y sonreírle como siempre— no tienes buena cara— dice acercándose hasta situarse junto a él— otro mal sueño, no es así— Draco la mira un poco desconcertado, a nadie le había dicho que tenía pesadillas.

—solo un mal sueño, es todo—

—Cuando tenía pesadillas— dijo mirando en rededor— mamá siempre iba a mi cuarto y se acurrucaba junto a mí, apoyaba las manos en mi cabeza y los malos sueños no volvían—

—Mi madre ya no está aquí— se quejo

— Lo sé, padre es ahora quien lo hace y surte el mismo efecto— Draco la miro sin comprender— tal vez— dijo sonriéndole de vuelta— deberías buscar a alguien que aleje esas pesadillas— giro el rostro y señalo la entrada.

Potter acaba de entrar por el espejo, se quedó quieto al contemplar a Draco mirándolo detenidamente. Draco desvió la mirada con el enfado surcando su rostro.

¿Luna acaba de insinuar lo que él creía que había insinuado? Pero desecho la repugnante idea de inmediato aludiendo que había sido una coincidencia. i

—Malfoy— habló Potter sacándolo de su ensoñación — la directora quiere vernos en su oficina, dice que es urgente—

— ¿Ahora?— se quejó el rubio

—Supongo que urgente significa ahora— gruño Harry

—vaya, tu intelecto por fin está apareciendo— siseo. Neville y luna se miraron.

—vete a la mierda, Malfoy, solo vine a avisarte. Si quieres ir o no es tu problema—

—ya, ya cuatro ojos, no es para que te pongas gruñón— Harry solo rodo los ojos dando media vuelta para salir.

—Los veré en un rato— susurro dándole alcance a Harry.

Ambos caminaban en completo silencio, a una buena distancia el uno del otro. Harry se veía serio y pensativo, motivo por el cual Draco se sentía incómodo.

— ¿Sabes para que quiere vernos? precisamente a nosotros dos—

— No lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría caminando contigo—

—si te comportas así cada vez que te molestas con alguien, ahora entiendo porque tus amigos te han abandonado. ¿Quién va a querer estar junto a un neurótico?—

—¿Alguien pidió tu opinión? Malfoy—

—Entonces no lo niegas—sonrió con suficiencia

—ellos se alejaron porque ahora son pareja, contento—

—Me refería a que no niegas que eres un neurótico—

—no soy un neurótico, simplemente me molesta la gente que se me te en los asuntos de otros, como tú comprenderás—

—Me vale un cacahuate tus asuntos, no me interesa saber nada de ti—

—claro, como no estas pendiente de mí…sino ¿cómo sabes de mis amigos?—

— Hasta un ciego se da cuenta de que esos dos te han abandonado, y no hay que ser genio para deducir porque, si hasta tu novia se anda besuqueando con otros, todo el…—

Harry lo tomo de la solapa y lo estrello contra la pared. Draco estaba sorprendido.

—Retráctate— apretó aún más fuerte— retira tus palabras. ¿Como te atreves a difamar a alguien de esa manera?—

—Decir la verdad no es difamar— se defendió empujando al moreno— no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Potter y sinceramente no te va estar defendiendo causas que sabes son ciertas—

Lo empujo para sacarlo de su camino.

—Eres un hijo de puta, Malfoy. Debiste…—

—¡si, ya se!— grito regresando la vista— debí morirme con mis padres, pero no sucedió, no lo hice, y si tanto te afecta mi presencia deberías lárgate de una buena vez, no quiero verte de nuevo por la sala— gruño enfadado.

—Tú no puedes decirme que hacer y que no, voy a pasearme por ahí cuantas veces quiera— siseo— Neville me invito—

—Pues fue Neville el que consiguió ese lugar para mí, y puedo decidir si quiero tu presencia o no—

—Deja de comportarte como un maldito crio—

—Deja de amargarme la vida, no te me acerques, no quiero verte, ni tener que ver nada contigo, me entendiste nada—

No siempre lo que deseas se cumple.

* * *

¡Oh sí! Eso había sido cerca de tres horas atrás, ahora ambos se encontraban en el salón de runas antiguas aseándolo. Y Draco se preguntaba cómo es que habían terminado en esa situación ¡ah sí! odiaría a minerva MacGonagall hasta el día en que se muriera.

—los mande llamar, no para que estuvieran peleándose por los corredores. ¿No pueden dejar de discutir? —

—simplemente somos como el agua y el aceite o como el agua y el ácido sulfúrico si nos mezclan explotamos—

Harry lo miro extrañado, según sus conocimientos mágicos, el ácido sulfúrico era invención muggle ¿cómo es que Malfoy lo sabía?

—Pero si lo combinas correctamente, no tendrá esa reacción—observo, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando a MacGonagall le brillaron los ojos y Malfoy lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—para que mando a llamarnos, directora. Sabrá que tengo mucho que hacer — se quejó el rubio.

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablarles… Potter— recargo su espalda contra el respaldo— te dije que tendrías un castigo en cuanto regresaras de tu expulsión, pues bien, ya he decidido cual será…—

—es necesario que esté presente, ¿qué tengo que ver en este asunto?— se quejó acomodándose mejor en la sillas y atrayendo la taza que muy amablemente la directora le dio. Dándole un sorbo.

—Es muy de tu incumbencia— se enfocó en Harry— Potter tu castigo será colaborar en la limpieza— los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par— de las aulas que Malfoy tiene a su cargo. Harry creía que estaba soñando y Malfoy casi se atraganto con el té— te enseñara que lugares son los que asearan, los días y las horas en que lo deben hacer. Alguna duda—

— ¿que? — Pregunto Harry anonadado— no está hablando en serio— su cara de incredulidad lo decía todo—

—usted quiere que nos matemos ¿verdad? No entiendo cuál es el fin de juntarnos. No somos buenos juntos, ni mucho menos cooperativos, ¿qué le hace pensar que trabajaremos bien?—

—deben aprender a hacerlo—

—No lo entiendo— siguió Draco un tanto desesperado—él puede hacer limpieza en otro lado, no junto a mí.

—Es mi decisión final, joven Malfoy. No me hará cambiar te opinión— después se dirigió a Harry. — Potter, hoy empezara tu castigo, el cual como dije, durara dos meses, al final me entregaras un reporte de lo que hiciste—

—Malfoy— se giró a verlo— le enseñaras las aulas que acostumbras asear al igual que pasillos y jardines, le dirás los horarios en los que trabajas y ambos vendrán todos los días a entregarme la hoja de tareas. Eso es todo pueden retirarse—

Ni Harry ni Malfoy dijeron nada más. Ambos se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a la salida.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? directora— pregunto Draco regresando sobre sus pasos, sentándose nuevamente.

—Nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión, si es que esa es tu intención—

—aun así, puedo hablarle—

Minerva asintió con la cabeza y exhorto a Harry a que saliera.

—Usted cree ¿que poner a Potter a mi lado hará que los demás dejen de agredirme?— dijo después de que Harry desapareciera por la puerta— ¿que dejen de hacerme la vida de cuadritos? sinceramente yo no lo creo—

Minerva sonrió, Draco había dado en el clavo.

—Yo creo lo contrario, estoy segura que dejaran de arruinar las aulas que usted limpia y que se comportaran cuando vean que está colaborando con Harry—

—Peca de optimista— sentencio— como dije hace rato, si no me han matado los demás, tenga por seguro que lo hará Potter. No tengo varita para defenderme de él en dado caso que su diminuto cerebro se salga de control—

—si esa es tu preocupación le retendré la varita. ¿Algo más?—

—Usted oculta algo— arrugo la nariz con desprecio— no pienso ser el muñeco de nadie más, nunca más—

—Ten por seguro que mi intención no es lastimarte, es más bien, ayudarte en tu estadía aquí en Hogwarts, sé que no la estás pasando bien y que prefieres mil veces estar aquí que encerrado en una celda del ministerio—

Draco ya no contesto se levantó lentamente y giro para salir de ahí lo más antes posible, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba limpiando los estantes de libros, con Potter detrás de él. El cuatro ojos murmuraba cosas cuando pasaba a su lado y le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Se sentía agotado, las clases cada día se hacían más pesadas, los entrenamientos para el siguiente partido lo tenían estresado pues se llevaría a cabo en unos quince días a lo máximo y los tenía a todos dando lo mejor de ellos.

La optativa de medicina, con la enfermera cada día se iba poniendo más interesante, pero a la vez más complicada sobre todo para él que carecía de una varita pues solo aprendía lo teórico pues lo práctico no podía realizarlo. Debía admitir que Granger era buena para eso, pero no entendía porque quería ser abogada. Tampoco es como si le importara.

— ¿Porque tengo que estar aquí contigo? en lugar de estar con mis amigos— se quejó Harry aventando con fuerza el trapo que estaba utilizando para limpiar.

—Para empezar, tampoco es como si tu compañía fuera lo mejor, además para que quieres verlos si ellos ni siquiera te hacen caso— se burlo

—Por lo menos tengo amigos—

—También los tengo, san Potter y mucho mejores que los tuyos—

—Lo dudo mucho— siseo— amigos que a la primera te traicionan y te da la espalda—

—no te mordiste la lengua, si mal no recuerdo tu querida comadreja te acuso de ser mal amigo durante el torneo de las tres magos o no, dejaron de hablarle a Granger en tercero y en quinto todos tus disque amigos casi te dieron la espalda, quien es más traicionero. Que me dices del amigo de tu padre, ese que los traiciono.

— ¡Cállate!— rugió Harry, apretando las manos en un puño, pero Draco continúo

—Los Gryffindor no son más que una bola de hipócritas que van profesando compañerismo y lealtad, cuando en realidad traicionan a su propia gente.

— ¡He dicho que te calles!— Harry empujo a Draco y este se lo devolvió.

—Madura de una puta vez Potter, de que te sirve ser el niño que vivió si sigues comportándote como un perdedor, si sigues lamentándote por todo lo que paso, por lo que hubiera sido y lo que nunca será. Tienes rencor ¿Rencor a quienes? ¿A mi casa? ¿A mis padres? ¿A Voldemort?, ¿a mí?

—Tú no entiendes nada, tú no sabes por lo que pase, lo que siento por toda esa gente que se sacrificó por mí—

—no lo sé, ni me interesa, no me interesa saber que tan triste fue tu vida pues no eres el único que padeció, ni me interesa saber que tan traumado, acongojado o desquiciado puedas estar, porque hay mucha gente en iguales condiciones que está intentando salir adelante. Dices que la gente se sacrificó por ti, no puedes ser más egocéntrico, Potter. La gente se sacrificó por tener un futuro para sus hijos, para sus hermanos, para su pareja. Que tú hayas sido el único que hizo la diferencia entre ganar y perder, no te da el derecho a creer que fuiste el único que sacrifico algo para detener esta guerra—

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, tenía nuevamente a Malfoy contra la pared y con el puño a la altura de aquel blanco rostro, pero los argumentos para destrozárselo habían muerto en cuanto las palabras fueron brotando de la boca de su némesis.

Lo fue soltando lentamente sin dejar de mirar esos pozos de mercurio buscando en ellos algo que le dijera que Malfoy le estaba gastando una broma; pero no encontró nada, salvo que Malfoy creía fervientemente en sus propias palabras.

**Aveces los que mas te ayudan no son consientes de ello.**

* * *

**Un capi más. gracias por leer mi historia y por animarme a seguir.**

* * *

**gracias por comentar chicas Acantha-27 y anata yume. respectivos reviews mandados **

**Kass: **cuando entre a pottermore y me dieron mi varita, me entro la curiosidad de saber sobre ellas y comencé a leer los escritos de Ollivander y ahí fue que leí la descripción de la varita de Draco y la de Harry. Me encanto saber eso y de ahí surgió parte de la idea de mi fic. En lo personal me gustan las varitas adornadas, no como la de sauco, pero me gusta que pueda representar mi estilo.

**Kochan: **Ron se merece un castigo, pero nuestro rubio no quiere más problemas. y tal vez lo sepas más rápido de lo que crees.

**Hikari: El** amor te atonta, y Herm está pasando por eso. Tal vez se hagan buenos amigos, quien sabe… muajaja…

Habrá drarry si es que no se matan antes.

* * *

**07/10/14**


End file.
